A Second Chance
by Teresita
Summary: Chapter 14 up! Elond/oc, Elrohir/oc. Atanvardo has gone to Bree, Nolwe contemplates life at Rivendell, and Calale... well she still is at Orthanc.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note  
  
Well here is the revised version of Nolwe! I have decided that I did not like the character Lairel, so I erased her from the story. I also did not like how Nolwe's relationship with Elrond was so I have made a few drastic changes. I guess for the people who actually read my story before you should start reading from chapter 7. Take note that although they are soul mates it does not mean love at first sight any more. Warning I have really changed the story! Anyway Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Lord of the Rings Rated PG13 By Teresita  
  
Nolwe  
  
Prologue 'Home for good' were the first words that came to Athena Roberts mind while finding a seat on the train that would take her away from London to the small village of Wilton, located from the southwest. After thinking this though she bit her lip in the memory that it was not really home for her, not since her parents death. Life up until her 21st birthday had been easy for her. She was gifted with intelligence, and although may not claim it herself was quite beautiful in her own special way. She stood just a little over 5'9", was slim, had fine chocolate brown hair which way cut into layers to her mid back, fair complexion, a well placed nose, defined cheek bones, a small mouth with full lips, but the most amazing thing about Athena where her eyes. They were a mixture of ultramarine and violet. Although obviously lucky in the gene pools, her luck with family was entirely different. Her parents were not cruel in any way towards her but on the eve of her 21st birthday which was 3 years ago she came home to find that both of her parents had been murdered by her father's twin sister. At the time her father's twin sister or Aunt Grace had accused her mother of stealing her brother away from her. So after the trial and the burial of her parents her last hope of any family was with her mother's younger sister Alicia. Her Aunt Alicia was only 7 years Athena's senior, and was considered the black sheep of the family. When Alicia had been16 she had run away from home with her boyfriend Peter to in her words "Escape from the prison my parents keep me in." After much persuading from her sister Alicia had come back to the small village, moved into a small flat with Peter and gotten a job as a clerk at the local bank. Peter was 4 years senior to Alicia and had a job as a mechanic at the local service station. Two years later the pair married and bought a small cottage about 10 minutes outside of town. After the death of her parents she moved in with her Aunt Alicia although usually she dropped the 'Aunt' bit simply called her Alicia. By now Alicia and Peter had two children Alec who at the time was 12 and Phoebe was 11. As her thoughts came towards her cousins Athena could not help but let out a small chuckle. They could be a handful when they wanted to be. She could picture Alicia pushing them out the door towards the car so she could be on time to pick her up from the station. Alec was now 15, and Phoebe was now 14, and on a regular basis were mistaken for being twins. Both had golden blond hair, fair skin, pale ultramarine eyes, were tall for their age, and both had above average intelligence. At this last thought Athena sighed as her thoughts changed to the present. She was retuning from university for the last time having just gained her masters degree in international relations with oddly enough, a minor in psychology. Even though there were no jobs in the small town of Wilton that she was qualified for she had received two offers, one from the local library as a librarian, and the other coming from the high school, teaching social science. 'Which would I chose?' she thought. The question of leaving Wilton permanently never crossed her since she had no desire to leave behind the only people to which she could claim relation. With these thoughts swirling in her mind, she felt the train come to a stop outside Wilton train station. Picking up her suitcase she left the train and found a seat on the platform. There she waited for Alicia, Peter and her cousins to come pick her up.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
They never came, instead after patiently waiting half an hour Athena approached a pay phone to call Alicia to see if she had been held up. She received no answer, so she instead called a local taxi company, and the proceeded to wait for the taxi to come for her. On her arrival at Alicia and Peters cottage she was greeted by the police. Dread filled her as she walked towards the door. Seeing Athena the police came to her and asked, "Are you Athena Roberts?" "Yes, why what has happened?" Athena hesitantly asked "I am Officer Grant, I have been asked to take you to the police station." He then went on to explain, "Unfortunately on the way to pick you up at the train station your Aunt and Uncle were in a car accident," hesitatingly he added, "there were no survivors." For Athena the dread was quickly replaced with anguish. Silently she followed the officers to their car, sat down in the back seat as silently tears fell down her face.  
  
On arrival at the station Athena quickly wiped away her tears and followed officer Grant into a small office which contained a lady who appeared to be a social worker and two children who she quickly identified as being her cousins. Sitting into a vacant chair she scooped Alec and Phoebe into a tight hug as they started to cry. "Why?" cried Alec 'Why indeed' thought Athena to herself but to Alec she just held him tighter as she let out a sob of her own.  
  
After letting the three have a few minutes to themselves the social worker cleared her throat and said, "You are aware miss Roberts that Alec and Phoebe Stevens have been left in you care?" "Yes," Athena said out loud while trying to compose herself. Thinking it over she asked, "What do I have to sign before I can take them home?" The social worker then handed her a bundle of papers which she read through and signed. By the time this was all accomplished the children had fallen asleep so after gently waking them up, they got a taxi and returned to the cottage, where Athena went about and put them to bed. After this she tried to rest as well but found that she could not, but then again who could? She went to unpack her suitcase as something to do, and came across a book her friend at university had encouraged her to read. It was called Lord of the Rings and all of her friends had raved about it. She had read the Hobbit as a teenager and loved it so she sat down and began to read. She didn't finish it till 8 o'clock the next morning. After putting the book down she contemplated how good it would be if she could escape the life she knew and could start a new one, but then regretted her thoughts when she remembered her cousins. What would she do with them? She thought of this as she began arrangements for the funeral. Would they stay here in Wilton? This thought was interrupted by Phoebe who had come into the kitchen looking for breakfast. While cooking breakfast Alec came out and sat down at the table with Phoebe. Both of her cousins showed signs of crying and lack of sleep. Athena thought to herself 'what we need is to get away for awhile even if it is for a few days'. So she asked Alec and Phoebe what they thought. Clearing her throat she asked, "How would you guys after the funeral like to go away for a trip after the funeral?" After a moments silence Alec said, "Where would we go?" Athena thought it over before replying, "How about we go camping in the woods that are about 1 and ½ hours walk from here. Your mother and I.." but she stopped as she realised her mistake of bringing up the topic of their parents. Everything and everyone in the room went quiet until Phoebe burst into tears again. At this Athena and Alec rushed over to her trying to comfort her, but before either could reach her she ran out the door, and headed towards the woods that Athena had just mentioned. Alec stood to follow her but Athena held him back saying, "She needs time alone. This is very hard on all of us. If you want anything just come and ask. I have to make a few phone calls." So Athena left the room and continued to make arrangements for the funeral and tried to tie up all the loose ends that had been left by her Aunt and Uncle. Lucky for her from her own parents she had inherited just enough money that would cover all the expenses. With everything organised through her Aunts lawyer, she had nothing to do and was contemplating cleaning the cottage when Alec came in with a worried expression. "What's wrong?" asked Athena, looking at her watch she realised it was just after 2 o'clock in the afternoon, "and where is your sister?" "I don't know," replied Alec, "that's why I came just now, she has not returned since this morning and I am worried about her." Athena had to smile to herself, Alec really cared about his sister. She thought about it and decided that it would be best to go try and find Phoebe "Go grab you jacket, we are going to the woods to see if we can find her. Do you know where in the woods she may be?" Alec was already ahead of her and turned before racing out the door said, "She might be heading for the waterfall," and continued out the door. Athena quickly put her coat on and hurried to catch up to Alec. For awhile neither said nothing but focused there thoughts on recent events and finding Phoebe. After reaching the forest Athena asked Alec how far it was to the waterfall, Alec replied, "If we walk fast maybe ½ hour down the old track." Athena thoughts fell back to the book Lord of the Rings and she was wondering if any of the forests in Middle Earth looked like the one she was currently in. She then thought of the elves and wondered what life would be like if you were immortal. if you didn't get sick. That would be a blessing. Her thoughts dashed away as they came close to a clearing where the sound of water falling could be heard. Looking ahead she could see Phoebe, who had obviously fallen asleep while crying on the edge of the stream before it went over the edge of a small cliff. Alec ran up to her and gently woke her up before sitting down next to her and holding her. Phoebe looked towards Athena for comfort so Athena hugged her cousins and together they cried silently. They stayed this way for awhile till Athena broke away and stood near the edge of the falls. While looking down she didn't hear her cousins approach over the noise of the water. Startled she lost her balance and grabbed both her cousins for balance but before any of them knew what was happening they all tumbled over the side of the water fall. Athena tried to brace herself for the wet impact into the pool below but instead felt the wind go out of her as she landed of soft soil. Dazed she looked up and saw trees but some how they were different. She then promptly fainted. 


	2. 2

Authors note  
  
Ok here is Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. I forgot to mention that this story starts five years before the fellowship of the ring, but will continue till the end of the lord of the rings - at least I think for now.  
  
symbolises the English translation of the elvish  
  
Oh and before I forget I do not own Lord of the Rings!  
Nolwe Chapter 2  
  
Athena woke to find herself lying on leaves, in the middle of what appeared to be a clearing of some sort in a forest. Sitting up and remembering Alec and Phoebe, Athena quickly stood up and spun around looking for her cousins, finding them unconscious on the ground about three meters from her. Walking over to where they lay, she began shaking them in a hope to rouse them, but neither of her cousins would wake. So Athena decided that she would take a quick look around the forest nearby before returning to see if they had awaken. Looking around Athena started to realise that they where nowhere where they should be. Thinking to herself she didn't watch were she was going and almost stumbled into what appeared to be a gathering of the hideous looking creatures. Even from where she stood which was at least 20 meters away she could smell a foul scent coming from them. While trying not to throw up she quietly turned around and as fast as she could headed back towards her cousins. Her presence to the creatures went unnoticed until she accidentally slipped on a rock which was covered with moss. The creatures by now had stopped their discussion and turned to look for the source of the sound. Athena layed as quietly as possible but it was already to late.  
  
"Over there!" exclaimed one of the creatures, while brandishing in his right hand what looked to be a sword.  
  
With no further warning all of the creatures jumped up and started to draw their weapons while approaching to the area where Athena lay. Not needing any more inanition, Athena sprung from where she lay and ran as fast as possible. She thought she would be able to out the before arrows started to fly at here from behind. Desperately now trying to run and take cover at the same time Athena focused her thoughts onto her cousins which to her knowledge where still unconscious in the clearing up ahead. 'How will I escape these animals' she thought, but was interrupted when she felt a sharp pain shooting up her leg. Looking down she could see and arrow sticking through the back of her thigh. Running was now hard as with every step on her right leg were the arrow was, the pain seemed to be like a fire burning fiercely through her veins. Suddenly she heard a cry coming from behind and one of the creatures which had caught up to her was now attempting to hurt her with their sword. Before he could inflict any damage though, a shower of arrows came towards the creatures from the trees surrounding her. Within a blink there now seemed to be what looked like at least 10 tall humans fighting the creatures. Athena, who was now struggling to stay awake as she had lost a lot of blood from her arrow wound, found herself being approached by what appeared to be the leader of these 'humans'.  
  
"Mani na a lle umien?who are you?" he asked,  
  
Athena was trying to think this over when all of a sudden the man raised his bow towards her, well so it seemed. Notching an arrow he the said, "Tiraten rashwe!Look out!", but since Athena could not understand him she became scared, wondering what she should do. Without warning the man released the arrow and instead of hitting her like she thought it would, it zoomed straight past her and into one of the creatures behind her. Startled Athena felt sick in the stomach and before she could comprehend what was happening she fainted.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Athena felt the blackness slip away and she found herself staring at the ceiling of a room. Startled by her surroundings she went to get up, but found herself being pushed back into the covers by a pair of hands. She them realised that she was not alone. Looking around she saw Phoebe asleep in a chair near the window and by her bedside was Alec and a beautiful woman. The light that radiated from the woman was almost at first unbearable, but soon enough her eyes began to adjust. The first thing that popped into her mind was 'where on earth was she?'  
  
'You are no where on earth my child, but in Middle Earth, more specifically Lothlorien' a voice said to her mind.  
  
Surprised Athena fell out of bed.  
  
"My child I did not mean to scare you, please forgive me," the woman now spoke aloud.  
  
"Exactly who are you?" Athena asked warily  
  
Phoebe now awake strode over to the bed and in a rush exclaimed, "This is the Lady Galadriel, and she helped us get better and you two for you have been asleep for almost 2 days!"  
  
Athena was now struggling to comprehend everything, and worry could be clearly seen on her face. Galadriel seeing this turned to the teenagers and said, "Maybe you should go outside while I talk to your cousin I think I can hear Haldir coming here now why don't you go join him?," although it was not said as a suggestion but more as an order.  
  
Alec and Phoebe looked from Athena to Galadriel and back again before going towards the door which was now occupied by a person.  
  
"Milady I hope you feel better and accept my apologies from when we first meet. I did not know that you did not understand Elvish," said the person who was obviously Haldir.  
  
"Haldir, it is good that you have come, but perhaps you could entertain the young ones while I talk to Athena about why she is here," spoke Galadriel, "Maybe you could try to teach them some archery?"  
  
With the thought of trying something new Alec and Phoebe jumped up and went to join Haldir at the door.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," bowing to Galadriel, and turning to Athena he continued, "I hope you get better soon Lady Athena." Taking his leave along with the two teenagers he left Galadriel and Athena.  
  
Athena through all of this was trying to comprehend all that was being said around her, but the word that stuck out most was Elvish!. Of course if this woman was Galadriel then that would mean she was also an elf - as well as Haldir. 'But how could that be?' she asked herself, 'This must be a dream!'  
  
"Nay my child it is not, I am an elf, and I have much to tell you, but first are you hungry?" asked Galadriel  
  
Athena stopped her thought to think about this question when she realised that indeed she was hungry, "Yes I am, Where can I get some food?" she asked  
  
Galadriel passed her a tray of soup and bread while saying, "Here this should fill you for the time being. While you eat I shall try to explain as best I can, is this okay by you?"  
  
"Yes it is fine," Athena said while taking the spoon off the tray and eyeing the soup hungrily.  
  
Galadriel sat down in the chair by the window and made herself comfortable before turning her attention back to Athena. Looking at her she began her story, "A few years ago a dream came to me from Manwe, most beloved of the valar, and to me he said:  
  
'In years to come a female called Athena, who is not of this world shall come and she shall bring with her two of her kin, the last of her kin. The boy that comes with her will be called Alec, the Defender of Man, and the girl Phoebe, the Shining One. Alec is destined to follow and help the heir of Isildur claim his rightful place amongst men, while Phoebe has the gift of far-sight. She will see events that are to happen and will be of great aide in the coming dark times. The women Athena apart from having the task of guarding these two till that reach proper age, ( and for my story that is 18 years old) will greatly aid in helping the elves through her wisdom and love.'" Galadriel finished speaking looked out the window.  
  
At the mention of love Athena spluttered her soup out of her mouth and turned to Galadriel saying, "Love! What do you mean by love?"  
  
Galadriel turning and catching Athena's eyes said, "There are many ways to love Athena and you will learn this through time. What I have not told you yet is very important. If you have not noticed yet you are an elf. The Valar thought that since you where to be of great importance to the elves that it would be fitting that you where an elf. Your cousins are only half- elven though, because for some reason the gods would allow them to chose when they turn 20 whether they stay an elf and become immortal or become of men and live a mortal life."  
  
Athena tried to digest the information as best as possible before quietly stating, "This is not a dream is it? Am I really an elf? Immortal?"  
  
"You are both an elf and immortal. I know this comes as a shock, but please try to understand. You will come to enjoy your new life here and I and others can teach you many things," said Galadriel, "Do not worry about your old life, I know you think of this just now but unfortunately you are stuck here there is no way for you to return. I hope that although the change is great you will come to love the elves as I know the will come to love you and your cousins." With that Galadriel stood to leave, but at the door she turned and said, "I have spoken to your cousins already and they know what lies ahead. Do not worry for them either as they will understand in time and be happy as shall you, for I have seen it." She the turned and left Athena to ponder over what she had told her. 


	3. 3

Here is chapter 3 Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Lord of the rings  
  
Rated PG13  
  
English translations of elvish  
  
Nolwe Chapter 3  
  
Athena sat back against the pillows, long ago had she discarded the tray of food to a bedside table. Many things flew to her at once. Why her? What about her life back in Wilton? Didn't the Valar think of how her disappearance in that dimension might affect the flow of time. 'Well there is no point trying to rest any more, I could never sleep knowing all this anyway' thought Athena to herself. Getting out of bed and standing up she remembered the arrow wound and she looked down expecting to see some sort of cut but all she could see was a pink dot that was slowly fading. 'Hmm elves must heal fast' she thought. For the first time since waking up she looked at her surroundings and was surprised to find that her room was rather richly furnished. The bed she had been lying on was made from wood and had flowing designs carved into it. The sheets appeared to be made from silk and the pillows from feathers. Across near the window she saw a dresser which had several glass bottles which held various cosmetics and perfumes, along with several items for hair care. Walking over to a what looked to be a closet she opened it to reveal several expensive looking dresses. Lightly touching one she realised that the had been hand sewn. Quickly letting go of the material she closed the door to the closet in fear that she would damage one of the garments. The chair by the window invited to her, so she came over and sat down in it, testing its comfort. Finding a comfortable position she once again tried to make sense of every thing that had been told to her. Time flew around her as she thought and before she realised it Alec and Phoebe along with Haldir were gathered in the entrance to her room. Gesturing to them that they should come in she sat up and said, "How was archery?"  
  
"Lets just say that I have along way to go," replied Phoebe while ducking her head, a small blush forming on her cheeks.  
  
Alec snorted, saying "Don't worry sister the next time you try maybe you will actually hit the target."  
  
"Not all of us are natural born warriors like you Alec," Phoebe countered in a huff,  
  
"Uuma delaDon't worry With practice you shall become better Lady Phoebe," said Haldir. Turning to regard Athena since he knew some of what Galadriel had said, he spoke, "And you Lady Athena, I welcome to Lothlorien. I know that you must be wary at the moment but rest your fears aside, the elves are kind people and I know that you will enjoy yourself here."  
  
Athena did not know what to say, but said "Thankyou Haldir for both saving me from those creatures and also for reassuring me. Honestly I hope that I may have a few words to my cousins to see how they feel."  
  
"I understand, please do so," Haldir replied, at the door though he turned and said with a smile, "Do not worry about me saving you from the orcs, the name of the foul creatures that I saved you from. It was an honour to save one, who in turn will help save Middle Earth." After finishing this he left the room leaving one very open mouthed Athena.  
  
Before Athena could think of anything Alec spoke, "Can we stay here cousin? I mean we have nothing left in Wilton for us, except for a few friends and even then they would not notice us gone!"  
  
Athena was surprised at Alec and said so, "Is that how you really feel Alec? How about you Phoebe? Tell me about Lothlorien, as you both would know more about it then me."  
  
Phoebe and Alex looked at each other and silently sat down on Athena's bed. Phoebe thought about her answer before say, "From what I have seen I think that I could really enjoy myself here. The elves have been so polite and understanding about everything, and there is some much I would like to learn about here." Alec picked up where she left off, "Indeed I agree with Phoebe, Lothlorien is beautiful in away that it could never fade. The elves especially Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Haldir have been very helpful. I would like to stay."  
  
Athena wondered if Galadriel had mentioned to Alec and Phoebe about the dream that she was sent from Manwe. So she asked them "Has the Lady Galadriel spoke to as to why you came to Middle Earth?"  
  
Phoebe and Alec again looked at each other as if having a silent conversation before Alec replied, "Yes she has told us a little. We know that we are half-elven and that we will help this world, but on our first night after telling us what she did, we both had dreams where we were told different things. I was told that I would become strong in the sword and arrow, because in years to come I would be helping the race of men." Phoebe continued saying, "In my dream I was told that I would be able to see visions of the future which although may not be set will help in this great battle."  
  
"So you want to stay even though you face great challenges and could die?" questioned Athena, thinking of what Alec's role in all this was.  
  
"As Alec said we did not really have anything left in our other world which was of great value to us, so we have talked and decided to see what Middle Earth has to offer. Please will you not at least consider the idea Athena?" pleaded Phoebe to her cousin, "I miss my parents so much I don't think I could put it into words but at least here I can try and escape some of the pain and at least here I seem to have a purpose." Alec came over to hug his sister, tears starting to fall down her face.  
  
Athena seeing this thought over what they said and realised that if they had dreams the first night after Galadriel spoke to the then maybe she would. It wouldn't hurt to wait till tomorrow morning to make her decision, so coming over to them, hugging them both she said, "I will make my decision tomorrow until then why don't you show me some of Lothlorien?"  
  
With a smile Phoebe got up and said, "Well first maybe you should change. There are some clothes in the closet for you. I will help you change. Alec you can go wait outside," and pushed Alec out the door before he could protest.  
  
Athena frowned thinking of the expensive looking garments, "I don't think I should wear them. They look so expensive.." She started but Phoebe cut her off saying, "No Lady Galadriel said that they were for you to wear whenever you wished. She said amongst the elves you are considered a lady and must dress as one."  
  
Without waiting for another word Phoebe walked over to the closest and opened it. After looking at the dresses available she chose a pale violet coloured one that had silver leaves stitched into the fabric. Handing it to her cousin she said, "This shall do just fine, and after the short tour we can go to dinner at the hall with all the other elves."  
  
Athena by now was feeling so overwhelmed that she just obeyed whatever Phoebe said to her. Putting the dress on and some perfume which smelled like vanilla she went to brush her hair when she saw her ears for the first time. Running her index finger from the lobe to the tip she discovered how sensitive elven ears are. With a small shudder she picked up the brush and began to get all the knots out of her hair. She let it hang free, since she was not aware how elves wore their hair. Turning back to Phoebe now she said, "Okay I am ready. Lets get this show on the road."  
  
So for the next 2 hours Phoebe and Alec showed her what they knew of Lothlorien. Athena was amazed by the sight she saw and was starting to understand why staying here could be such an experience. On the way to the dinning hall the ran into Haldir who seemed happy to see all three of them together.  
  
"How are you this evening Lady Athena?" Haldir asked politely  
  
"I am good, better than before. Please don't call me Lady Athena, just Athena." Athena said as a small blush graced her cheeks.  
  
"As you wish.. Athena. May I escort you all to the dinning hall?" asked Haldir  
  
"Yes you can, but please Haldir let us go now as I am hungry," replied Alec.  
  
So taking them to the hall Haldir then departed from them after seeing some of his comrades signal to him. Athena was amazed. She knew elves we a race of beauty but it still shocked her seeing so many of them at one time. There must have been at leat 100 of them sitting and eating in there at that moment. Finding seats Alec and Phoebe began pointing out foods to Athena which they thought she might enjoy. Wine was offered to her from one of the maidens near to her and she gladly accepted. After taking a sip Athena realised that it was the best she had probably ever tasted. Soon the evening wore on and Athena wondered if she would see Galadriel before it's end. Curious she asked her cousins, "Shall we see the Lady Galadriel in the dinning hall this evening?"  
  
Haldir who had been coming up to them to escort them back to their rooms said, "Nay you shall not Athena. She is a busy person and seldom finds the time to come here. You should find it fortunate that she was able to spend so long with you this afternoon. Come you must be tired, let me take you back to your rooms."  
  
Athena was indeed tired and told Haldir that yeas she was ready to go. So all four got up and left for their rooms. Outside her room Athena asked, "You know where I am, but where is your room Alec and Phoebe?"  
  
Alec quickly replied, "My room is on your right and Phoebe's on your left. Good night Athena, I hope to see you tomorrow." With that Alec left her. Phoebe soon followed as well as Haldir. Athena changing into a cotton gown which was laid out, she got into bed and fell asleep. 


	4. 4

Authors note Back again, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Lord of the Rings  
  
Nolwe Chapter 4  
  
*******Dreamscape**************  
  
Athena found herself sitting amongst the stars, 'Well,' she thought, 'this certaintly isn't a normal setting for a dream.'  
  
"Athena finally we have our first meeting," said a figure who to Athena had popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Are you who I think you are," Athena asked, awed at the man who stood before her. She could feel the power and grace radiating from him.  
  
"If you think I am Manwe then yes I am who you think I am," he said with smile. Continuing, "I know what you think Athena. Galadriel has told you much, in some ways maybe to much. Your cousins are not fully aware of everything you know."  
  
"I had guessed as much your Lord," Athena said, "Why is it you brought me here? Why not someone else?"  
  
"You have a fair idea already of how the war will go for Middle Earth. I know you have read the book called Lord of the Rings, which was written by a Maia who went to your world to see what it was like. He made a living off telling so called tales from this realm, which as you are now aware, are stories based from real events. Thankfully he did not write everything, that is why you or your cousins appear in them." Manwe spoke looking at Athena, "Galadriel has told you that you will help the elves through wisdom and love, but I do not think you comprehend your real task. I brought you for three reasons. One being related to Alec and Phoebe who are destined for great things, especially Alec. Two you have studied in an field of empathy to do the better for living beings and finally the third reason is the love that you will both offer and receive for one who in this world greatly deserves it. Like you he has suffered greatly and will still suffer, but with you it shall be made more than bearable."  
  
Athena was speechless, how is it that such a love existed? And would he leave her just like most things in her life that she cared about? And what about her suffering more grief?  
  
"My child I know your thoughts. Let me lay them to rest. He is your soul mate. Once you both realise your love, you shall never leave him and he shall not leave you, not for nothing. As for more grief, yes it is inevitable there is a war coming, and many shall fight, including the elves you live with now," Manwe said.  
  
Athena nodded, but one questioned remained, "Will I ever be able to see my home again?"  
  
At this Manwe looked sad, "I am sorry but you can not go home now that you are here. Do not worry about your life there. To people who knew you they now never knew you, for now never existed there. Once you leave that world all traces of yourself leave as well. Have faith in the life that is here for you instead and look to the future. Trust the elves, they will trust you and from them you will receive friendship and love that you never could have experienced in your own world."  
  
**********End Dreamscape**************  
  
Athena woke as she realised that someone was sitting on her bed. There she saw Galadriel, looking at her, knowing what she and dreamt and how she felt. Thinking it over she said quietly, "This is my life now."  
  
Galadriel smiled and went over to Athena wrapping her in a hug, "I am glad you are here. You bring me much relief in your understanding. Come with me to breakfast, there I shall present you to court and give you and your cousins your elvish names."  
  
Getting out of bed Athena stood, amazed at Galadriel's acceptance of her. Putting on the dress that Galadriel handed her she sat down to do her hair, but Galadriel stopped her. Picking up the brush she arranged Athena hair in the style of the elvish maidens. When she finished Athena gasped at her reflection, although she had not really change, the difference in her presentation awed her. No longer was she a human but an elf.  
  
In the dinning hall there were more elves than the previous night, many knowing that this morning Lady Galadriel had an announcement to make. Finding Phoebe and Alec already there Athena moved over to where they were sitting. Next to them was Haldir, who was talking to a pretty elf maiden. Athena decided to speak about her decision, "Alec and Phoebe we shall stay, I understand now.." but was cut off when Galadriel who was now with a male elf that Athena guessed to be Lord Celeborn, her husband began to speak.  
  
"Quel arum.Good morning Today I have the pleasure of presenting three special elves to you. Motioning to Athena, Alec and Phoebe to come up to her she spoke out, "Amongst men they are known as Athena, Alec and Phoebe, but this morning I shall bless them with their own elvish names. Athena come forth," Athena came to stand next to Galadriel, "I present to you the Lady Nolwewisdom. Come forth Alec," Alec stepped forward, "I present to you Master Atanvardodefender of men. Come forth Phoebe," Phoebe stood next to Athena, "I present to you Miss Calaleshining one. They are here to aid Middle Earth in the coming darkness, and a friends to both men and elves alike!" Galadriel exclaimed the last part before stepping down from the dais gesturing that Athena, Alec, Phoebe, Haldir and the she elf he had been speaking to follow her to the high table.  
  
There they sat and ate breakfast, but soon Galadriel spoke again, "Nolwe, Atanvardo and Calale you all know Haldir but this is Veneawen, one of my hand maidens who has offered to teach you all you need to know about elves. Form now on your mornings will involve lessons with Veneawen, and the afternoon Alec will have archery lessons with Haldir. Nolwe you shall spend your afternoons with Lord Celeborn, learning the politics of Middle Earth and aiding him in making decisions. Phoebe I shall see you in the afternoons to help train you in your gift of far-sight. I know that it sounds like a lot to do but the times grow dark. I feel it will only be a few years before once more Middle Earth shall be fighting for the light. Even tough the elves will, we will not leave men to fend for themselves." By now a sadness could be seen in Galadriel's eyes.  
  
For the first time Athena heard Lord Celeborn speak in a soft but commanding tone, "We know you will achieve what is set out for you. Have faith in yourselves." Taking Galadriel's hand they both stood and left the table.  
  
Nolwe turned to Veneawen a pale haired elf and said, "So what shall you teach us, and why do I not learn archery?"  
  
Veneawen laughed, "I will teach you both forms of the elvish language Quenya and Sindarin as well as our history and culture. As for learning archery the lady did not say that you couldn't she just wants you to focus on other things. If you wish I am sure that Haldir would be happy to teach you when you have time available."  
  
Haldir hearing this nodded and said, "Veneawen is right. If you want to learn archery I can teach you and Calale if she wishes when time is made available for us to do so."  
  
Calale on hearing about learning archery groaned and said, "I shall learn but only so that I may have some form of protection if I ever decide to leave Lothlorien."  
  
At this comment everyone at the table started to laugh. Good spirits returned and the thoughts of the coming darkness slipped away.  
Note Alec and Phoebe do not have the titles of lord and lady because they are not of age yet. 


	5. 5

I do not own Lord of the Rings  
  
Nolwe Chapter 5  
  
For the next 2 years Nolwe, Atanvardo and Calale trained in each of their particular fields, and learnt much of the elves as well. All could now speak and write both Quenya and Sindarin, and knew of the more common known elvish customs and lore, but that is where the similarities in their education ended.  
  
Atanvardo was becoming more confident in his fighting skills. Having become proficient in the bow earlier than anticipated, they had now moved onto the sword. Quickly he was showing himself to becoming a fierce warrior.  
  
Calale had continued her archery lessons until they were thought adequate enough by Haldir in case the need for self defence ever arouse, and her lessons with Galadriel came along smoothly. She had become more aware of her dreams and slowly with time was beginning to be able to interpret them.  
  
Out of all the three Nolwe was the busiest. After one try at the bow she decided that she would never touch one again and the archery lessons where left at that. On hearing this Lord Celeborn gave her a pair of small daggers saying, "Take these as a gift from the lady and myself, they may be of use to you one day." Seeing her confusion he added, "The lady and I do not want you to roam unprotected." Looking at the daggers for the first time she could see that a master craftsman had made them. All the way down the two blades were designs and word written in elvish. Taking the two blades she placed them in her pocket and thanked the Lord for the Lady's and his kindness.  
  
"My child you are sent to us be the valar and we are thankful in you coming, please do not think of it," Lord Celeborn said while placing an arm on her shoulder guiding her to that days lessons.  
  
Over the 2 years Athena learned lots of Middle Earth and quite regularly could be found reading books in Lothlorien's library or talking to one of the many advisers to the Lord and Lady. She attended all the council meetings and played a part in most of the decisions made. There was little time left for her to see her cousins and before Athena knew what was happening she found herself in Galadriel's study about a month before Atanvardo's 17th birthday.  
  
********Nolwe's POV**********  
  
"Sit down Nolwe, I have some things to tell you," Galadriel spoke with a hint of sorrow in her voice, "I have spoken to Haldir about Atanvardo's progress and we have decided that it is time for him to finish his training."  
  
"Well that makes sense, no point in stopping halfway," I thought, "So when will he finish his training?"  
  
"He will finish his training on his 18th birthday, but until that time he will now be training in the way of the sword with Lord Glorfindel, of Rivendell. Even now he and my grandsons Elrohir and Elladan ride towards Lothlorien to take Atanvardo back with them to Rivendell." Galadriel added, "I have spoken to Atanvardo about this and he understands what he has to do. I know you worry, but if he is to help Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir to fight the evil then it is necessary for him to go."  
  
I was shocked, and for awhile I said nothing. 'If Atanvardo goes to Rivendell what about Calale and myself?' I thought, 'Will I see him before he goes on this quest with Aragorn?'  
  
"You will see Atanvardo again. You and Calale will join him in Rivendell for his 18th birthday, where he will go with Aragorn, Elrohir and Elladan to train in the wild. In the mean time why don't you visit your cousins, before Atanvardo leaves? I know time has not been made available, and it now has been several weeks since you last saw them. They miss you." Said Galadriel  
  
I was dumbstruck. Noticing that Galadriel had actually left the study, I got up and went to find my cousins, we had a lot to talk about. Walking out of the Talen(I had now discovered what they were called) I headed for the dining hall were I knew my cousins, Haldir and Veneawen would be all sitting down, talking over dinner.  
  
Entering the room, and just as I predicted there they all were, sitting at a table and laughing. I took a moment to take in the scene before me, considering as Galadriel said it had been several weeks, more than 5 weeks to be precise since I had last seen them. Atanvardo and Calale had grown yet again, and soon I am sure she will surpass me in height, she already had in beauty. Standing just below 5'9", she had a willowy figure with all the right curves, and had grown her hair long in the fashion of the elves. Complete with a peaches and cream complexion and aquamarine eyes, Calale was certaintly turning into a beauty. Atanvardo on the other hand was still at that awkward stage were he had grown tall but had yet to fill out. He also had grown his hair out but it only just reached the tip of his shoulders. 'He will definitely be a looker' I thought. It was then that Haldir noticed me and motioned me to come over. Approaching the table space was made for me, and I sat down between Calale and Veneawen.  
  
"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise?" I said taking a plate and filling it with food  
  
"Ah! cousin I see you have decided to grace us with your presence," Atanvardo said with humour in his voice, "I thought that they were keeping you as a slave in the library!"  
  
Everyone at the table laughed, although to some point I wondered if I had not been giving my cousins the attention they needed, they were still considered children - maybe I should have spent some more time with them.  
  
Seeing the expression on my face Veneawen whispered to me, "He only jests you know. Both Atanvardo and Calale understand that you have much to do and they are fine Haldir and I see to that."  
  
I smiled thankfully at my friend and her husband. Yes that's right in the two years we had been here they had married, and all of us were very happy for them. Turning to Atanvardo I asked, "So when where you going to tell me about Rivendell?" Atanvardo seemed to have the grace to blush, "I knew that you might be upset Nolwe, and so I thought it best it came from Galadriel, since she seems to be a mother for all of us when we need it."  
  
"I am not upset since I know I will see you again, I just wish you had told me earlier, for I would have made time to see you more before you are off. I know it is what you must do Atanvardo." I said with a sad smile. Turning to Calale I said, "So how do your studies go? See anything interesting in the future for me?" I asked jokingly  
  
Calale frowned and then said, "How do you know about that? I only had the dream two nights ago about you and another elf. You seemed to be very intimate."  
  
I was shocked. My mouth opening and closing like a fish. Recovering, I asked, "What did he look like?"  
  
Calale laughed and said, "Some things are better left unsaid and this is one of those things I suspect." Turning to Atanvardo she asked, "When do you leave?"  
  
"Two weeks from tomorrow. I am so excited. To be meeting Glorfindel, the elf who braved a Balrog!" Atanvardo exclaimed. Like most men the rest of the evening went into hearing the tales about Glorfindel.  
  
The next few days flew by and soon there were shouts coming through Lothlorien at the arrival of the Rivendell elves. Knowing I had to be at the platform that Galadriel and Celeborn greeted all their guests on, I quickly headed for that area hoping that I would make it on time. Walking with my heads in the clouds I didn't realise I had arrived until I bumped into Atanvardo, who in turn bumped into Calale, who in turn began ta fall down the stairs. She had only slipped a few steps before a cry was heard and several more bodies could be heard falling. 'Oh the valar!' I thought, 'What have I done?' looking around widely I made a small squeak before rushing down the stairs were I saw my cousin being helped up by a golden haired elf. 'Please let that not be Glorfindel' were my first thoughts, which were soon followed by, 'What have I done?'  
  
Haldir by now had gathered what little was left of his wits before turning to Calale with an expression of anger, "What do you think you were doing Calale?"  
  
I thought I should tell them it was my fault so hesitantly I said, "Do not be angry Haldir, it was my fault. I accidentally bumped in Atanvardo, who bumped in Calale." not saying the rest because everyone had guessed what had happened after that. Haldir did not look pleased, but hey what could I do about it? So going on I said in my most forgiving voice, "Please forgive me." I decided to bow low to add for the effect. It seemed the Valar was on my side today since all our guest then burst into laughter as Haldir mumbled something about the most clumsy elf in Middle Earth. Deciding that I was safe I rushed over to Calale and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
She turned to me and said, "I think I may have hurt my wrist in the fall, I can't move it without hurting."  
  
I looked at her wrist and realised that she had twisted something bad on her way down. Now I felt really bad. "I will take you to the healers then," turning to Haldir I added, "I think I have held up our guests long enough. You should take them to meet Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Haldir nodded in agreement, and motioned for the elves to follow him. Before they left though I noticed one of the dark haired elves looking at Calale. I smiled to myself while thinking, 'This should be interesting." 


	6. 6

I do not own Lord of the Rings  
  
Nolwe Chapter 6  
  
*************Nolwe POV*********  
  
At the healers Calale and I soon discovered that her arm was going to take a week to heal - even with elvish medicine. After being severely scolded(how did I fell being the mature adult?) on my actions Calale and myself left for the dining hall were I was sure the welcoming feast would be in full swing. I wondered what the elves from Rivendell would think of me, 'Definitely would not be very flattering.' I was right in my assumption about the dining hall, but thankfully we Calale and I slipped in unnoticed, well until Atanvardo saw us.  
  
"Calale I see you made it to the healers and back without our cousin causing any more mischief," He said across the dinner table, so everyone heard. Continuing in his jest, "I am glad that you never took up the bow Nolwe, for I am sure that I may not stand here tonight." Some of the elves had started to laugh while some, in particular Galadriel and Celeborn began to frown.  
  
I didn't know what to do. How could he? I was so angry. Standing from the table I turned and walked away. It was moment like this that my stubbornness does me no good. I heard my Veneawen call out to me but I just kept walking on. By the time I arrived at my talen I had silent tears falling down my face. In some ways Atanvardo was right, I was clumsy - which was really odd for an elf. To me at times it seemed that my cousins were better suited for this world than myself. 'How am I to have great wisdom?' I thought, 'Maybe I was sent here so that my cousins would adapt better to their surroundings. Now that they are what use am I?' I laid down onto my bed and cried until I was asleep.  
  
The next morning, I found myself alone. 'Great I thought to myself - real important I am.' Discovering I was hungry I asked the first servant I found if they could bring me some bread and fruit, at the moment I did not wish the company of my cousins. I knew I was acting like a child, but I just did not care any more. All the pressure of learning so much, to help my cousins, to be aware of what was happening and to have no one to talk to it about was starting to crush me. It didn't help that I felt I could do nothing. Hearing a knock at the door I told the person who bought the food to just leave it on the bedside table. Instead of leaving the person came and put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"You know Atanvardo regrets his words. He is still young, but he will learn, and in time he will understand what is asked of him." Lord Celeborn spoke softly.  
  
Turning to him I whispered, "I know, I just need time to myself, to understand what is happening, and most of all I think it is time I found myself here."  
  
Celeborn nodded with a frown saying, "Maybe the problem is, is that you look so hard you know do not see what is in front of you. Stand and look at yourself in the mirror."  
  
I stood and looked, but to me I saw nothing special.  
  
"Look closer mellonaminmy friend. Your eyes although are tired show strength and wisdom, and you stand tall, having no fear, and most of all you are beautiful." With a chuckle he added, "Galadriel and myself have found many a young elf looking for your favour and unfortunately we have had to say no for you are intended for greater things. The valar has deemed it so. Believe in yourself, and in yourself you will find peace."  
  
With a sob I hugged Celeborn. He and Galadriel had been so good and understanding to me. It was then I finally realised I was home. With a content sigh, I asked Celeborn, "Where is Atanvardo?, for I wish to see him before he goes."  
  
Celeborn looked guilty and standing aside I saw my cousin standing behind him. My poor Atanvardo, he looked almost ill. Laughing I hugged him saying, "Do not worry. The time we have here and now is more important than silly jests."  
  
A smile broke over his face and he said, "Come meet the guests. I think that Elladan might have a crush on Calale." Grabbing my arm he pulled me into the direction of a group of elves who were waiting outside my talen. Now I felt embarrassed. How mush did they hear? Blushing I introduced myself. The one called Glorfindel had a small grin when he found out my name. 'What was his secret?' I wondered. Elves are too secretive for their own good! Looking over the group of elves I watched the interaction between Calale and the elf named Elladan and knew that he only flirted. I realised that I had not seen his brother and asked where he was, "Do you not have a twin brother my Lord Elladan?"  
  
Elladan laughed, "Please call me Elladan and my brother approaches now from behind you."  
  
"Hush Elladan, otherwise we will never be able to surprise these fair maidens," said an elf who must have been Elrohir, "Please call me Elrohir, as I see my brother has no intention of introducing us who are you arwen en aminmiladay?"  
  
Bowing I replied with a grin, "I am Lady Nolwe, but please call me Nolwe."  
  
Understanding could be seen in his eyes, "Yeas Galadriel has spoken much about you to my father and Glorfindel. You are becoming quite a legend in Rivendell. Hopefully you will one day come to visit us."  
  
Looking at Elrohir I noticed in his eyes that although his words sounded like jest, he was being utterly serious. I continued watching Elrohir, and also noticed that his eyes strayed to Calale, but he never approached her like his brother. 'Ahh!' I thought with realisation, 'He is the one that watched her yesterday.'  
  
For the next week Haldir, Veneawen, Atanvardo, Calale, Elladan, and Elrohir spent much time together, and I was happy for my cousins, seeing that they were making more close friends. Looking away from the balcony, I knew that soon Calale and myself would follow Atanvardo to Rivendell, and I wondered what it was like.  
  
"What are you thinking arwen en aminmilady?" Glorfindel startled me out of my thoughts with his question. Looking at the elven lord I told him, "I only wonder what Rivendell was like.and please call me Nolwe, milady is to proper." Glorfindel seemed to smile again, as if sharing a private joke, "I think that you will enjoy it Nolwe. It has it's own beauty which is different from Lothlorien."  
  
It seemed that was the end of the conversation for we were called back to the meeting. Before long the time for Atanvardo to leave had come. I did not cry, but I did tell him one thing. Calling him over before he left I spoke to him, "*Patience and perseverance have a magical effect before which difficulties disappear and obstacles vanish. Do not give up hope . Know that your sister and myself will be with you shortly. Good luck. Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' maltamay your ways be green and golden" Stepping back I said farewell to the other members of the party, before joining Calale on the side. With one final glance they rode away, and Calale and I cried as hard as our bodies would let us.  
  
Thankyou to the people who have reviewed my work. I really appreciate it! Thankyou!!!!  
  
* quote by John Quincy Adams 


	7. 7

I do not own lord of the rings  
  
Nolwe Chapter 7  
  
After Atanvardo's departure I once again got caught up in the whirl of life, but for once I was not alone, I had Calale with me this time. We no longer had lessons in the morning with Veneawen, much to our dismay, but instead found ourselves immersed in learning how to ride and survival in the wild. In the afternoon we continued with our usual activities. Months went by, and the time for out departure to Rivendell was approaching. I was just finishing packing the last of my clothes, chucking aside my normal dresses for leggings and tunics, when Calale came to collect me to goes down to the horses. Picking up my heavy pack(a girl never packs enough) I took one last look around my room. 'Farewell Lothlorien, my home' I thought walking down the steps. Galadriel and Celeborn had organised for four of the guard to escort us to Rivendell. On my part I was glad they were coming, since I did not really know how to defend myself well. At the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by the Lady and the Lord of the woods.  
  
"You have learnt everything we could possibly teach you. Use what you have learnt wisely, I am sure Lord Elrond and Glorfindel will gladly accept the opinion of you." Galadriel said walking up to me, "With your parting I give you a gift Nolwe. I hope that it reminds you of the family that you have left here. Celeborn and myself could be no more proud than we already are."  
  
Celeborn placed a necklace over my head as well as Calales. Looking at it, it was a simple chain with a small mallorn leaf charm dangling from it. "It is made from mithril my dear, so please treasure it and hold it close to your heart.," He then handed me a third one saying, "Give this to Atanvardo on behalf of us when he comes of age, and tell him what it means. It may comfort him in the journey ahead."  
  
Standing back Calale and myself mounted our horses and I turned to Galadriel, Celeborn, Haldir and Veneawen, "Thankyou my friends and family. Tenna' ento lye omentauntil next we meet" Urging the horse into a walk I focused on the path ahead. 'I will not cry' I thought, but alas the tears came. 'Oh well! At least I will soon be with Atanvardo again, and maybe I could nudge Calale and Elrohir together. A young love, how sweet' Thinking this over I wondered when I would meet the destined love of my life, personally I never believed in that stuff, so I never really believed I would find love. It almost made me feel giddy thinking I had a soul mate. My thought then flowed over to Rivendell and I imagined what it would be like. Calale and myself spent most of our time gossiping about how we thought it would look. Days turned to weeks and soon we approached Rivendell. About ½ hours ride from the river Bruinen, when the guards with us all of a sudden snapped to attention.  
  
"Milady I think we are being hunted be orcs!" One of the guards cried but he was interrupted by arrows shooting through the air. Orcs suddenly appeared around us, there was about 10 of them and already one of the guards had been killed.  
  
I had studied the maps of Middle Earth enough to know that I could probably make it to Rivendell from here on my own. Calling to Calale I said, "Quickly follow me, I am riding for Rivendell, we have no hope here." Urging my horse into a gallop I headed to the river. Letting Calale ride ahead, so I could she was okay, I turned around to see if they had followed us, or had stayed to fight the guards. Seeing no one I breathed a sigh of release, 'Maybe we actually have a chance of living here.' I thought with joy. My bubble burst about 30 seconds later. Ahead there were more orcs, waiting as if expecting us. With a battle cry they approached us and soon we were surrounded. Pulling both of us off our horses, and then killing the animals they grunted to each other before grabbing us by the hair and leading them towards their camp. Calale who had started to cry was hit across the head so hard it knocked her out. I struggled against the orc holding me to get to her, but before I knew what was happening a felt a sharp pain in my arm. Looking down I saw that the vulgar creature had stabbed me with one of my daggers. Crying freely by now, I lost all hope. We reached camp and I was dumped next to Calale who was still out cold. 'Lucky her,' I thought. Lying down I let the darkness overtake me. I knew I was losing blood, and maybe it was better that I would not be awake to see what would happen to me.  
  
I woke up to the sound of fighting. I must have not been well because I found it difficult to focus. Trying to stand I collapsed, the pain was to much. A pair of firm hands caught me before I hit the ground. Trying to catch a glimpse of who held me I tried to turn around but I was lifted onto a horse and a strong arm held me in place. I could see Calale, she was with another rider being held.  
  
"Who are you?" I croaked  
  
"Do not worry Lady, I am taking you to Rivendell. Sleep," and putting a hand on my forehead I felt warmth and fell asleep.  
  
********************Rivendell************************  
  
********Nolwe POV***********  
  
As the sun came to my eyes, I tried to bury my face deeper into the pillow hoping that it would go away so I could go back to sleep. Then it occurred to me that my face was in a pillow. My thoughts drifted back to last night and of Calale and the orcs. Then there were the men who rescued us.  
  
"Quel andune Arwen en amin Nolwe.good afternoon lady Nolwe" An elf who sat next to me said.  
  
Looking I realised that Glorfindel sat next to me. I gaped before asking, "Where is Calale? Is she hurt? How long have I been asleep? Who saved me? Where is Atanvardo? How did you know that orcs had attacked us? And did I not say to just call me Nolwe LORD Glorfindel?" I emphasised the last part, hopefully making a point, then thinking I asked lastly, "Is this Rivendell?"  
  
Glorfindel laughed, "Calale is actually with Atanvardo as we speak. They are talking to Lord Elrond about some visions Calale has been having, but now you are awake I am sure they will come pester you with their problems. You have been asleep for 2 days now, but only because of the amount of blood you lost.."  
  
"Nolwe!" exclaimed Atanvardo and Calale at the same time running to my bed and plopping down in a heap at the other end, "We thought you would never wake up, even though Lord Elrond said you would, I guess I needed to see it to believe it."  
  
"If you have finished interrupting?" Glorfindel turned and looked at the two with a smile, "Your saviour in none other than Lord Elrond. The orc party had been sighted by Elladan and Elrohir. Knowing that you were arrive that day, they came to Rivendell and told their father and myself. We left as soon as we could, but obviously to late. Amin hiraethaI'm sorry, but you are better and tonight there is a feast."  
  
'Wow! I am in Rivendell' I thought, but I had yet to meet the master of this place. "So when do I get to meet the esteemed Lord of Imladris?" I asked  
  
"Unfortunately my father is busy until this evening, but you will be sitting with him and Glorfindel at the high table, so I am sure that you can talk then." Said a female elf from the door, "My name is Arwen, and as I am sure you have guessed I am Lord Elrond's daughter." Turning to Glorfindel and Atanvardo she spoke, "You should leave us girls alone, to get ready for the feast. It is already late afternoon, and I fear that you two have a lot to do anyway."  
  
Glorfindel and Atanvardo took one look at the girls and hastily said their goodbyes. Well I thought this should be interesting. Getting courage I asked Arwen about Rivendell, "So what is Rivendell like? I know you have been to Lothlorien, you grandparents speak very fondly of you Lady Arwen."  
  
Arwen laughed at my formality, "Please Arwen, and may I call you Nolwe?" Nodding my head she continued, "I love my home very much. It is so very beautiful, although their is another that I love more, but it is not a place but a person. Calale seems to like Rivendell, and their are PARTS of Rivendell that seem to like her!"  
  
Calale had the grace to blush before I asked, "Oh and what parts of Rivendell do you like?" I knew what Arwen spoke of but decided not to embarrass her too much.  
  
She answered with, "I am not sure yet, there is much I am yet to see. I will have my chance tomorrow for Elrohir has offered to show us around Nolwe."  
  
'More like you I thought,' but I stopped that thought. Continuing to giggle and talk like three sisters, we all went to Arwen's rooms where we got ready for the feast. Arwen lent me and Calale dresses as the orcs had destroyed everything we had. Arwen chose to a dress wear red with gold trimming, Calale choose a dress that would match the colour of her eyes, that also had gold trimming, and I choose a violet dress with silver trimming. After setting our hair and finishing with make up and perfume I slipped the necklace that Galadriel and Celeborn around my neck before motioning to Arwen and Calale that I was ready.  
  
When Arwen saw me she smiled and said, "So it is true about what my grandmother said, you really do have a great natural beauty. I wonder how many suitors father shall have to fight off for you here." She laughed at he last part but then blushed mumbling something under her breath.  
  
'Hmm, Galadriel and Celeborn must have told Elrond to look after me as well, and I guess that includes scaring of any eligible bachelors.' I thought. 'I wish I would just meet the elf that I am supposed to fall happily ever after in love with and be done with it.'  
  
Calale then stopped and looked around asking, "Arwen in the two days I have been here, I have not seen your mother. Where is she?"  
  
Damm, but then Calale had never read the books so she didn't know. Arwen looked down before saying, "My mother like you was attacked by orcs, but unfortunately they killed her before anyone could save her."  
  
Seeing the distress in her eyes I said, "We have all lost our parents at one point. Maybe we can see each other as sisters from now on and that when we need comfort we will be there for each other." With a grin we all shook hands in agreement before entering the dining hall. The sight that greeted us there was amazing. In Lothlorien all the tables and chairs are made of light coloured wood whereas in Rivendell, the wood was a rich dark colour. Everything looked expensive and the food looked delicious. I then realised how hungry I was since I had not eaten in 3 days. I was shown to the high table were already Elladan, Elrohir, and Atanvardo sat. Arwen sat down placing Calale subtly between herself and Elrohir. She motioned for me to sit across from her next to Atanvardo empty chair on my other side.  
  
Settling my dress around me as I sat in the chair, I realised that the hall had gone quiet. Looking towards the door I saw Glorfindel with a dark haired man 'Maybe Aragorn' I thought, and a dark haired elf that looked much like the twins but with an air of authority surrounding him, 'Must be lord Elrond'. Looking at him closer I realised that he was one of the most beautiful elves I had ever laid eyes on. Standing tall with pride and much grace he looked every part of a elven leader with long dark hair and a face of an angel with slightly tanned skin. He had high cheekbones and rose hued lips, but carried a serious expression on that face. A circlet of mithril, which had been fashioned by a master craftsman adorned his head, and fitting for the status that he was stationed.  
  
I continued watching them walk over to the table. Glorfindel looked up and noticed me staring, and again a small smile tugging at his lips. 'I am going to beat him one day if he doesn't stop doing that' I thought thinking over all the times he looked at me like that. I really hate it when someone knows something about you that you do not.  
  
A nudge from Atanvardo brought me back to reality and I realised everyone at the table was standing because Lord Elrond had arrived and was standing next to me. Standing with as much dignity as I could muster, I turned and was about to say something when I saw his eyes. They were a shining grey, if such a colour could exist. They were also the kind of eyes that did not miss much, cunning and intelligent. Now I bushed because I realised I was staring I bowed my head and said, "Lord Elrond I thankyou for your kind hospitality. It was unfortunate that we were not able to first meet in better circumstances."  
  
Lord Elrond put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Lady Nolwe I welcome you to Rivendell. Galadriel has spoke much about you and I know that you will be of great use to the elves here. It is I that thanks you." He then proceeded to sit in the chair next to me and dinner started. 


	8. 8

Hey! Back again, and this is a long chapter!  
  
I do not own Lord of the Rings  
  
Nolwe Chapter 8  
  
All through dinner I wondered about the events that were going to take place while playing with my food. 'Poor Atanvardo, he will see war at first hand.' Something that I thought no one deserved to know what was like to live through.  
  
Arwen looked at me from across the table concerned and said, "Are you feeling well Nolwe? You seem pale?" Fortunately I did not have to answer for Elrond chose that moment to make an announcement.  
  
"Greeting to all. Tonight we celebrate the coming of age of Atanvardo. With the coming of his age he will join my foster son Estel with the rangers to complete his training. May we wish them good fortune and health." Elrond raised his glass along with everyone else in the room in a toast, and drank. Finishing dinner I stood up with everyone else at the table and Lord Elrond turned to me saying, "Lady Nolwe, may I escort you to the hall of fire?"  
  
I nodded my head in acceptance, offering his arm, I took hold of it. I admit when I saw the hall of fire for the first time I was amazed. The light from the fire reflecting off the marble was like looking into a kaleidoscope. Sitting in a chair next to Elrond, I spent the next few hours totally immersed in the music and singing of the elves. Feeling a tapping on my shoulder, I turned to see Glorfindel.  
  
"Nolwe how would you like me to walk you to your rooms?" he asked  
  
"Thankyou. I am not sure if I would have made it on my own." I said standing and stretching the cramp out of my legs. Following Glorfindel to my room, I thought how wonderful the evening was, and I found my thoughts straying to a certain dark haired elf lord. Trust me to think of silly school girl crushes when my cousin is about to go train for war. Glorfindel turned to me outside the door and said, "Lord Elrond would like to speak to you tomorrow morning after breakfast, in his study, about what is to come."  
  
I said, "Certaintly. I will be there. Goodnight Glorfindel." With that I went into my room, layed down on my bed and feel asleep.  
  
I woke up some time in the middle of the night to hear a scream coming from the room next to mine. It was the type of scream that sent shivers down your spine. Rushing out the door in my nightgown, to the next room I found Calale lying in bed tossing and turning in the middle of a nightmare. About to wake her, she screamed again, before sitting up straight in bed awake and crying.  
  
"Calale, are you okay?" I asked crushing her in a hug. Suddenly the door was opened and I saw Lord Elrond, the twins, Glorfindel, Estel and Atanvardo standing outside looking in at us.  
  
"The eye! It burns me!" Calale sobbed into my shoulder. Holding her tighter I tried to comfort her. By now Arwen had also arrived and unlike the men who still stood at the door, she gave a small cry before joining in the hug. For some reason this snapped the men out of their stupor, and they too all came in wondering what had happened.  
  
The room was becoming crowded with concerns, and I did not think that this was doing Calale any good so I said, "Maybe we should wait until the morning before we talk about this." Not giving them time to think, I continued, "You should all leave Calale so she can rest."  
  
Taking a hint they all left the room. Arwen gave Calale one last final hug before leaving as well. Brushing away Calale's tears, I started to softly sing.  
  
Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
  
All through the night  
  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
  
All through the night  
  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
  
All through the night  
  
Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
  
All through the night  
  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
  
All through the night  
  
By the time I finished Calale was sleeping again. Sighing I sat back in my chair and feel asleep beside her.  
  
I woke the next morning with someone shaking my shoulder. Opening my eyes I saw Lord Elrond looking at me. "Good morning Lady Nolwe. May I take you back to your room, so you can change and then maybe we can finally talk."  
  
Straight to the point this elf. Looking down at my night gown, I said, "Yes. Thankyou and please call me Nolwe. I never have gotten used to the title of Lady."  
  
Smiling Elrond helped me up and I looked at my cousin who was till sound asleep. Going to my room and quickly changing I came outside and walked with Elrond to a room which looked to be his study. Sitting down at his desk and motioning to me to do the same in a chair across from him .Seeing my concern he asked, "Has your cousin reacted this way before to a dream?"  
  
"Never that I have known milord." I replied silence filling the room. Continuing I said, "I think that it has something to do with the growing power in the south. Calale mentioned something about a burning eye, and I already am aware of what haunts her if that is the case."  
  
Startled at my frankness Elrond said, "I know you know something of our future and have been educated by Lord Celeborn himself in the politics of Middle Earth, tell me if you can, what you think of the happenings in this world."  
  
I did not want to reveal the future so all I said was, "When you gave Aragorn the elvish name Estel, you chose well. He is without a doubt the hope that will light the skies in the darkest hour." Elrond seemed content with this answer.  
  
At that moment Glorfindel came into the room. "Nolwe please go to your cousin Calale, she has woken and requests your company for breakfast." I stood up and said my farewells to the two elven lords before heading to my cousins.  
  
So Elrond what do you think of Nolwe now that you have spoken to her?" Glorfindel asked his long time friend when Nolwe had left the room.  
  
Elrond thought before saying, "She is everything that Lady Galadriel has said she is." 'And more' he thought to himself.  
  
Glorfindel looked closely at his friend and saw what ever he was looking before. Taking a chair and sitting down he said, "I know what you think my friend and I also know that she will be good for you."  
  
Elrond was surprised, 'how did Glorfindel know?' he thought to himself. Frowning he said, "I do not know how you know, but Glorfindel you must keep it a secret. I am well aware that she is my soul mate but she is not. I have no intention of asking her for something she is not willing to give."  
  
Glorfindel was surprised at his friends admittance, 'then again' he thought 'he is talking about his soul mate so I guess it is something he can not deny.' Aloud he said, "Shall we go to breakfast?"  
  
Elrond nodded, relief that Glorfindel let a touchy topic go. Together they left the study in search of food.  
  
'Calale seems much better this morning' I thought, then smiled saying out load so everyone at the table could hear me, "Calale about this morning I will not be able to come with you on the tour of Rivendell as I have to talk to Lord Elrond about a few things. You will have to go with Elrohir by yourself," seeing her disappointment I said, "but if you have nothing to do in the afternoon perhaps you will show me some of the sights that Elrohir will have shown you." Noticing her smile I turned to Arwen whispering, "Got anything planned this morning I seemed to have nothing planned."  
  
Laughing quietly Arwen said, "I see we think alike. Glorfindel is helping me with a few sword techniques, perhaps you would like to come along and watch or maybe learn something?" she suggested.  
  
Thinking back to the attack form the orcs I replied, "Thankyou for the invitation Arwen, I think I will come." And that is how I found myself an hour later in the training room in my leggings again learning how to use a sword. Swinging my sword practice sword through the air I thought, 'this is way better than archery'.  
  
After awhile I began to tire and Glorfindel turned and said, "Nolwe, you have done well today. Perhaps it is time to rest and go to lunch?" he suggested, while watching me sweat into a watery mess on the floor. Grateful I left. Before leaving I noticed Elrond was talking to Glorfindel about something, which was obviously important. 'When did he arrive?' I thought then something occurred to me, 'Has he seen me fighting?' I blushed in embarrassment. Taking a quicker pace I left the training halls and made it back to my room. I sighed in relief. 'Really,' I thought, 'I have to be more careful how I act in the public eye.'  
  
Taking a bath and putting on one of the dresses which had been made for me I went in search of food and Calale.. I found her surprisingly enough, laughing at a joke Elrohir had said. Clearing my mouth, I said, "So I take it the tour went well."  
  
Calale blushed while Elrohir just looked at the ground. Elrohir spoke first, "The tour did go well, and I enjoyed Calale's company. It was unfortunate that you were not able to join us Nolwe."  
  
Seeing Calale's blush deepen, I decided to answer Elrohir quickly, "Well maybe some other time." I hurried away leaving them to entertain themselves. Not watching where I was going I ran into Elrond. Landing on top of him I blushed before squeaking, "I am so sorry milord."  
  
I got up and started to go away when Elrond stopped me. "Nolwe I have someone who wants to meet you." Leading me to what looked like a healing room I saw a man who was sitting up in bed with a bandage around his head. "Nolwe may I introduce you to Thior. He was found for dead after escaping a group of orcs. He heard them speak of you and asked to see you." Elrond quietly said.  
  
I was not aware that I was so well known, but then again if Sauron knew of Calale then he knew of Atanvardo and myself. Hearing a knock at the door Elrond excused himself to talk to the person outside, while I sat in a chair next to the bed Thior layed in.  
  
"I am happy to finally meet you milady. It makes things so much easier." Thior hissed.  
  
Without warning he attacked me, punching me in the stomach. Not used to anything like this, I fell out of the chair, onto my back gasping for air while Thior leapt out of bed pulling out a curved blade. Laughing he said, "I am really called Hailen, Assassin of Sauron, sent to destroy you and your cousins." With that he leapt at me. Closing my eyes, I cried out as the blade entered my shoulder. Hailen went to strike again and I cringed when I heard a moan. Opening my eyes I saw Elrond with a sword, which was covered in blood, to be precise Hailen's blood. Looking at my attacker he was slumped on the ground, blood pooling around him. At the sight of all the blood I threw up, right in front of the lord of Rivendell.  
  
Seeing Nolwe throw up, Elrond swiftly raced to her side. Picking her up in his arms he carried he to her room. Laying her down, he finally saw her shoulder. Muttering curses underneath his breath he left her there only to return with water that had herbs in it and bandages.  
  
Looking at my shoulder he said, "Nolwe I am sorry but I will have to cut your dress." Not waiting for my reply he brought out a dagger and cut away the top of my dress. Picking up a cloth he washed out the cut with the water, and placed bandage around my shoulder. When he pressed the bandage into my shoulder a let out a small cry.  
  
Handing me a potion he said, "Drink this it will take away the pain," pausing he added, while placing a hand on mine, "I am sorry I didn't realise his true intentions sooner. I would never want to happen to anyone."  
  
When he placed his hand on mine I felt warmth. A voice in my mind said, 'look to your heart Nolwe what do you see?'. Shaking my head I looked at Elrond. I could see the distress in his eyes, trying to comfort him I said, "Don't blame yourself. No one could have prevented it milord."  
  
Elrond started, "Please stop with the milord, just call me Elrond." Pausing as if thinking something over before shaking his head he said, "Well I shall leave now. There is the matter of dealing with the body."  
  
"Thankyou." I whispered. Suddenly I felt very alone for the first time in a long time.  
  
Hearing her faint whisper, I had to struggle with my self before turning and looking at her face. Those eyes that captivate my heart every time. "Your welcome."  
  
***  
  
"Hello my child we meet again." Manwe said as he approached me.  
  
Curious I asked, "Why am I here?"  
  
Manwe sighed, "You have meet your soul mate." I went to interrupt when he continued, "When I said look into your heart what did you see?"  
  
"I saw nothing." I answered honestly.  
  
"And what do you see now?" he asked  
  
"I see nothing," a tear slipped down my cheek, "but I do not understand, how can I love someone if I have only meet him?" I wondered.  
  
"Understand Nolwe to have a soul mate is a great gift indeed. You will know when the time is right, but I leave you with a warning child. Try to figure ut out before it is too late." Manwe said  
  
"What do you mean too late?" I was starting to worry.  
  
"Elves can die of a broken heart. Already he knows who and what you are to him. If you wait to long and question you heart too much he will fade, and in turn so will you."  
  
***  
  
I woke up to see Glorfindel looking at me. 


	9. 9

Nolwe Chapter 9  
  
I do not own Lord of the Rings  
  
Glorfindel looked at his friend as Elrond continued, "The man Thior was really a assassin sent by Sauron to kill Nolwe, Calale and Atanvardo. He attacked Nolwe, and she was hurt. I had left the room because a servant had come with a few questions about tonight's dinner, I was coming back in when I heard a cry, looking up I saw him crouched over her with a bloodied dagger. Reflex reaction and I killed him." Glorfindel looked pale by now, Elrond noticing this said, "I carried her back to her room, dealt with her wound, but I admit that spending time alone with her was taxing. I have waited long for the day I should meet her, and still I shall wait longer."  
  
Glorfindel by now was sitting in the chair, in deep thought, thinking over what had been said. Looking up he asked, "How was she when you left her?"  
  
Elrond sat down behind his desk and sighed before saying, "She seemed lost. Galadriel told me what she knew of her past, and how everyone of importance, except for her cousins died before she came here."  
  
Glorfindel was shocked but replied in a simple tone, "Maybe she needs to be loved."  
  
Elrond looked at his friend and asked in an almost pleading, strained whisper, "How can I make her see that I would love her for all time?"  
  
Glorfindel looked at his melancholic lord and sighed, "Elrond dinner is in an hour, I suggest you get ready. I will go see that Nolwe is taken care of, as well as the body."  
  
Elrond looked up at his friend without thinking and said, "The body is taken care of, I saw Elladan on the way and asked him to take care of it." Then becoming serious, softly added, "See that she wears a fair dress tonight?" Glorfindel was surprised at this, but realised that Elrond was really off in his own little world.  
  
***  
  
Glorfindel peered down at me with a small frown, "What are you doing here Glorfindel?" I asked. Something occurred to me then, I asked, "Do you know who my soul mate is? And who else knows?"  
  
Glorfindel said to my amazement, stuttering in surprise, "I do. As for knowing yes I know and only four other people know. They are Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen and Elrond." 'Crap!' he thought, 'I just basically told her!' Thinking of something to sidetrack her thoughts he added, "I have been told by your esteemed soul mate that you should dress fairly this evening."  
  
I was a little angered by his attitude about the whole soul mate issue, "Well I am hurt, I do not think I will go to dinner. Guess I will just have to stay in bed till I am fully healed. If my soul mate is at dinner you can tell him to think twice if he thinks I am shallow enough to dress up for some guy who I do not even know!"  
  
Glorfindel was now panicking. 'Elrond will skin me alive when he finds out what I have done, and then it will be back to Mandos halls.' Seeing the resolute look on Nolwe's face he asked, "Shall I send for a dinner tray?"  
  
I looked up at Glorfindel and nodded my head before lying down in bed. Well I was not happy now. 'Who did my soul mate think he was to ask that I make myself look pretty for him?.' Worn out and angered from the days events I fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Glorfindel wondered to himself how he was going to tell Elrond what had happened. 'Surely he will find out, but the question is when. I could tell him, or I could just wait and see if Nolwe realises what I have said, and approaches Elrond.' Either way he knew Elrond would not be happy.  
  
Getting ready for dinner, and going to the hall he meet Elrond at the entrance and sat down. Dinner had begun before anyone realised that Nolwe was not there.  
  
"Does anyone know where Nolwe is?" Arwen asked  
  
Here was the time to tell, "She was tired when I last saw her and said that she would go rest."  
  
"Maybe she is ill. Ada perhaps you should check on her?" Arwen suggested concerned for her friend. Elrond turned and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No! I mean, she only seemed tired milord nothing to worry about." Although I knew I had fooled most of the people at the table I knew Elrond saw through my explanation. Sending me a look I knew well, there was going to be a discussion after dinner.  
  
***  
  
"You said what?" Elrond whispered with a tight voice after I finished telling him what I had done.  
  
Sighing I sat down. "If it means anything Nolwe was so tired that I do not think she took notice of it. Especially after I made the remark about the dress. She was mostly upset by that." I replied.  
  
Elrond suddenly felt the years catch up on him and sat down, shoulders slumped. "I do not blame you Glorfindel, it was an accident. We can only wait to see what happens, I guess.."  
  
***  
  
Screaming rang through my ears, forcing me to open my eyes, and catch my breath. I wondered what could be wrong, when I realised it was Calale again. Getting out of bed and hurrying to her room, I banged my arm and realised that it was still very tender from the previous afternoon. Approaching the bed I saw Calale's shoulders shaking, as she cried. Seeing my arrival she leapt out of bed and hurled her body into my own.  
  
As usual a band of people had turned up by now to see what the disturbance was. Looking at them, I could see that they all held concern for the girl who cried her heart out. Her sobs die down to a whimper, and I guided her to my rooms. Tonight she would sleep in my room, and in my bed. The people who had gathered seeing that she was taken care of left us except for Atanvardo.  
  
"Will she be alright Nolwe. I do not think that my heart be able to stand watching her wake from nightmares every night screaming." He whispered.  
  
Holding him in a hug, which was awkward since he was taller than me I said, "We shall conquer, I will not harm fall upon her. Do not worry." Feeling him hug me back in silent acceptance I turned my attentions back to Calale, and Atanvardo left us.  
  
Tucking her into bed, making sure she was comfortable, I heard a knock at the door. Opening it I saw Elrond holding a mug. "This is for Calale. She will fall into a deep and dreamless sleep, something I think she would appreciate."  
  
"Thankyou milord, I will make sure that she drinks it." I replied, slightly bowing my head.  
  
Elrond thought about something and said, "Tomorrow I have council with Mithrandir. Would you please come to this, and bring Calale." It was not so much a question, but a command.  
  
Again I nodded my head, "We shall be in attendance."  
  
Elrond replied, "Thankyou. It begins at 10, at my study. Good evening Nolwe."  
  
Looking up at him, I saw nothing and realised he had already disappeared. Who could blame him, it was the middle of the night. Handing Calale the cup she looked at me and said, "Thankyou Nolwe. It's moment like this that I see you not as a cousin or a sister, but as a mother, who I love with all my heart." At her words I almost let a cry out. So simple, but with such a rich meaning. I held her hand as she fell asleep. "And I love you." I whispered. Placing a kiss on her forehead I laid down and slept beside her.  
  
The next morning, I awoke to see that Calale was sitting up in bed, looking out the window in deep thought. Putting a hand on her shoulder I startled her. Smiling I said, "There is a meeting that Lord Elrond wants us to attend this morning. I think that we are going to discuss your dreams."  
  
The smile from her face faded at the mention of the dreams, "More like nightmares. What time and where is this meeting to be held?"  
  
"At ten o'clock this morning, in his study." I replied, while stretching my limbs. I went to my dresser and pulled out one of the various dresses out. Today it was cream coloured with royal blue floral print.  
  
Pulling my night gown off I had totally forgotten about the wound in my shoulder. Hearing Calale gasp I turned to her, and she asked, "Nolwe your bleeding, what happened?"  
  
Bleeding? Looking at my shoulder in, I saw the faint traces of blood seeping through the bandages Elrond had placed there. Calale came up and undid the bandages, seeing the wound, which was now inflamed and tracing a finger along it, found it was very tender.  
  
I needed a healer. "Calale, can you help me dress, I do not want to try and make my wound any more worse than it already is." Calale picked up the dress and helped me put it on. "Thankyou. I am going to the healers hall now, shall I meet you at the meeting?"  
  
"Yes of course. Until then Nolwe." Calale said concerned.  
  
Leaving her to get ready I went in search of the healers halls. Things would have been better if I actually knew where I was going. Walking along one of the many corridors of Imaldris I decided I should just stop and ask someone. Looking around I heard voices coming from a garden. Following the sound I stumbled across Arwen and Estel. On recognition Arwen smiled and asked, "Nolwe good morning. Can I help you with anything?, you seem lost."  
  
Smiling I said, "Arwen could you point me in the direction of the healers halls, I need to see a healer."  
  
Arwen jumped up and quickly asked in a voice laced with concern, "Nolwe are you okay?"  
  
Putting a hand on my injured shoulder I said, "I ran into some trouble yesterday, and your father was able to fix it at the time, but through the night my wound has become infected."  
  
Estel looked at me, and seeing his eyes I knew that Elrond had spoken to him about yesterdays incident. Standing up, he walked over to me and said, "Come Lady Nolwe I shall take you to the healers, for I think I know what is wrong."  
  
Arwen thought something over and said aloud, "Estel take her to my father, I am sure he will know what to do."  
  
Estel looked at her, and I witnessed a silent conversation of sorts. Coming to some sort of conclusion, Estel motioned for me to follow him and Arwen. Silently moving through the maze of hallways, I came to realise that I really needed a tour of this place.  
  
Stopping in front of a rather elaborate doorway, Estel lightly rapped his knuckles on the wood. Hearing a reply he opened the door and ushered us inside. Looking around I knew that this had to be the Lord of Rivendell's private rooms. Across the room out on the patio, Lord Elrond could be seen watering some plants that he kept there.  
  
"Adafather, Nolwe is in need of a healer," Arwen spoke aloud catching her fathers attention.  
  
Looking up he saw me and suddenly I felt like running under his gaze. Not missing a beat he came up and looked at my shoulder. Sucking in a breath as he touched one of the more tender parts he turned to Estel and said, "Go to my study. In the top drawer of my desk you will find a wooden box. Please fetch it for me."  
  
While Estel did this Arwen helped me take the dress off so my shoulder was revealed and Elrond took a moment to study it before swearing. "Nolwe can you please sit down, what I am going to do might hurt a little." A little! What an understatement. He had reopened my wound! Looking at my shoulder I nearly fainted at the sight of it. Elrond quietly set about draining all the excess fluids out, and by then Estel had come back with the wooden box. Elrond taking the box opened it and slipped on a ring. Placing his hand over m shoulder and concentrating I felt a burning heat and leat out a cry. Elrond looked up and saw the tears flowing down my face. Standing up he turned and said, "I am sorry but your shoulder is all better now." Looking at my shoulder all I saw was a faint white line. I wondered how, and Elrond seeing my wonder said, "The ring which I guard is Vilya. When I use it, it increases my ability to heal."  
  
Arwen helped me up and did my dress up for me. "Thankyou for helping me Lord Elrond." I didn't know what else to say.  
  
A weak smile traced his lips and he replied, "Nolwe the pleasure was mine. You are still coming to this mornings meeting?"  
  
Smiling I said, "Yes, after I change out of this dress." For the dress had become stained when Elrond cleaned out the wound.  
  
Seeing her I wondered if she had figured it out, but her actions lead me to believe that she hadn't. 'It is better this way' I thought to myself. She didn't need to know this, not yet. I would rather she loved me on her own accord instead of because she felt obliged. Hearing her comment about the dress I said, "Nolwe until the meeting I suggest you rest," turning to my daughter I asked, "Arwen would you please help Nolwe this morning?"  
  
"Of course Ada," she replied, and they left the room. Estel, my foster son seemed to be thinking things over.  
  
"How was it that she was able to be attacked from inside Rivendell Ada?" I knew that he asked a rhetorical question, which required no answer.  
  
I looked at him and said, "The times are becoming dangerous. When you take Atanvardo with you be on your guard. If they are after Nolwe, they are will surely be after her cousins. Already Sauron attacks Calale."  
  
Estel looked at the sky and said, "I will try Ada but I do not know how I will achieve all this." He seemed to be in despair. I knew that he was not only troubled over the past day events, but also his role in the future.  
  
Placing my hand on his shoulders I simply said, "Take one day at a time my son."  
  
Nothing more was said, nothing more needed to be said, and the two leaders looked out into the morning sky in wonder. 


	10. 10

Everyone who had been summoned to the meeting had arrived. Estel, Calale, Atanvardo, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and old man(I assume Mithrandir), Elrond and myself. Standing behind his desk Elrond started, "I have informed Mithrandir of the events which have taken place here over the last few days, and now we are all here discuss some possible solutions."  
  
Not wanting to stand around in awkward silence all morning I asked the old man, "Excuse me but I believe we have never met before, I am Lady Nolwe, or just Nolwe, which ever you prefer."  
  
Laughter danced in his eyes while he said, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lady Nolwe. I am Mithrandir, but I am sure that you had already come to that conclusion." I raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Do you know what haunts my cousin?" I asked boldly, having decided that I was better off being forward with the istari.  
  
"I am aware of what haunts your cousin Calale, and as for a solution, unfortunately the only one I can offer is not permanent." Mithrandir said, coming over and looking at Calale.  
  
"Please." Calale whispered out, although with the emotions that she portrayed, it was if she had shouted. I quietly moved over to her and took her hand. Feeling her straighten, I knew that she had put up her emotional barriers again.  
  
Sighing to myself I asked, "So what is this solution, even if it not permanent, I am sure it could take away some of the pain."  
  
Mithrandir looked sad, "I have spoken to the head of my order before coming here, and he suggests I bring Calale to him. He can cast a very powerful warding spell, so the dreams no longer come. Only he knows it, so my solution is to take her to Isengard, after I leave the Shire in a fortnight."  
  
Isengard. The word made my heart tighten. I couldn't let her go there, Saruman was evil, although no one here knew that. I wondered what the right thing was to do. Go to Isengard and risk Saruman being corrupt or stay here, and watch Calale scream from her nightmares every night. When I thought of it that way, I knew I had to take the chance, for Calale's sake. Looking at Mithrandir I said, "Calale will go to Isengard on one condition, I go with her."  
  
Mithrandir looked like he had been expecting me to make that answer, but looking around the room no one else had.  
  
Atanvardo was the first to speak aloud, "Nolwe I know that your decisions are usually wise, but in this I must ask, is this the right thing to do?"  
  
Calale looked at her brother and in a fierce voice said, "What about me? Do you realise in asking Nolwe that, you ask me to bear dreams that make hell look like a picnic?"  
  
Atanvardo realised his mistake.  
  
Elrond sighed, seeing that everyone had come to a silent conclusion "Then it is decided. Estel, when do you leave?"  
  
Estel said, "We leave in two days time to Bree, and from there, to Rohan."  
  
Nodding Elrond looked at Mithrandir and said, "Will you be able to leave in two days old friend? I wish you to travel with Estel to Bree before going off to the Shire, not for your protection, but for theirs."  
  
Elladan then stood and spoke something to his father in a quiet voice. "Ahhh! Good idea Elladan. Mithrandir is it okay if my sons go with you to the Shire before heading to Rohan and meeting up with Estel?"  
  
Mithrandir looked at the elven lord and said, "Of course, but they must know that once they enter the Shire they can not be seen, and the same goes for Nolwe and Calale."  
  
Elrond smiled and said, "Well that solves two problems, Calale's dreams, and Nolwe and Calale's safety."  
  
After that people disbursed from the room, and soon I found myself standing alone with Mithrandir and Elrond.  
  
Mithrandir raised an eye and said, "Nolwe shouldn't you be preparing for the journey?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if this was the only way for Calale to be rid of her dreams?" I asked, I needed to know.  
  
Mithrandir looked at me and replied, "Unfortunately that is all I could come up with Nolwe. I am sorry there was no easier way."  
  
Trying to smile I said, "No, do not apologise. I just needed to know I had made the right decision."  
  
Taking my leave I went to my room and started to prepare for the long journey.  
  
"That went well." Elrond said, "but I wonder why she hesitates at the mention of Saruman."  
  
Mithrandir looked at Elrond as he spoke aloud what he had been thinking. "Nolwe knows something of the future here doesn't she? Maybe she knows something of Saruman that we do not?"  
  
Elrond rubbed his hands over his face, as if somehow it would make the question answer itself. "Be careful, old friend. I do not know what I would do if harm came to Nolwe. That is to say after Galadriel and Celeborn had their way with me."  
  
Mithrandir chuckled, and together they sat down and talked over the journey to come.  
  
Two days later and I find myself wondering if I am really willing to live out of a pack again, for the next few weeks until we come back to Rivendell. 'Stop being silly' I said to myself. Calale had spent the last two nights in my room, and for the last two nights, she had woken up screaming of the burning eye. Each time she screamed the same three people came back. Atanvardo, Elrond and Elrohir. Each night they would come and wait until after she had fallen back to sleep with the aid of one of Elrond's potions. I could see that although they were sincere, that the sooner we got to Isengard the better.  
  
Wrapping a cloak around my shoulders, a present from Arwen, so I would not get cold on the trip, I departed my room and headed for the stables. Seeing that everyone had already arrived I made my way over to my mare who name was Suumegust of wind. As her name suggested, she could run like the wind when she wanted to. Securing my pack, I mounted her and awaited the call to leave.  
  
At the last moment Elrond arrived with Mithrandir. "Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuvaSweet water and light laughter till next we meet." Before we set out though, he came to me holding a flask. "Take these Nolwe, it contain the sleeping draught I have given Calale on these previous nights." Thanking him, I stowed them into my pack. Making sure that we were all prepared, we departed. For some reason I looked back, and realised that Elrond still watched the party. Seeing me looking at him, he gave a slight nod of his head before returning to the house.  
  
I blushed at the thought of having been caught staring. The journey to Bree went undisturbed, except for when Calale woke us with her screams. By Bree we had set into a familiar pattern, where Atanvardo or Elladan would stay awake while I slept until she screamed. Where I would wake, along with Elrohir, and give Calale the draught. When she fell asleep, me and Elrohir would watch over her until sunrise, while Atanvardo and Elladan slept. This was how it usually happened although occasionally I would fall asleep, and Elrohir would watch over her on his own. I didn't really mind this, and no one else commented about it so I let it rest. One of these nights though I was curious and asked, "Elrohir why don't you tell her?"  
  
Startled he looked at me and said, "I didn't think it was so obvious." Sighing he continued, "I not sure why, but I guess my only reason would be that I fear her rejection."  
  
Moving over to him I said, "In my world there was a saying that it is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all. Give her a chance, I think you will be surprised, but remember, she does not become an adult for another ten months."  
  
Elrohir smiled and asked, "Will you tell me about her?"  
  
Seeing him looking so hopelessly smitten with her, I obliged him.  
  
On our arrival at Bree, we separated to go our different ways but not before Atanvardo said to Calale, "Good luck little sister. I know you are in safe hands." The last part he said at Elrohir, who had the grace to blush. Turning to me he came over with Estel, "We are to go to Tharbad, and then onto Rohan."  
  
"Good luck to the both of you. Before I forget Atanvardo I have a gift from Galadriel and Celeborn," I handed him the necklace with the mallorn leaf on it, "It is for your coming of age. Namaariefarewell" I said, hugging Atanvardo in our parting.  
  
Turning to Estel I said, "Take care of him for me."  
  
Estel smiled and said, "Take care of yourself Nolwe. If you ever in danger, remember sometimes it is better not to look back."  
  
***  
  
As we approached the Shire I asked Mithrandir, "So tell me of your travels Gandalf." I deliberately let his name in the tongue of men slip.  
  
Mithrandir simply raised an eyebrow before replying cryptically, "Surely you would know already, but I shall humour you." And so the next few days, I learnt all the major ongoings of middle earth. It reminded me of my time in Lothlorien, listening to the daily reports come in for Celeborn.  
  
On the fourth day of travel from Bree, Mithrandir halted and said, "This is the start of the Shire. I have warned you all at Rivendell to stay clear, it would not be wise to be seen." With this in mind we headed to the residence of Bilbo Baggins.  
  
On the road Elladan and Elrohir had decided that they would journey with us as far as the Gap of Rohan. It comforted me that they would be with us for so much of the journey to Isengard, for I was still wary about my decision.  
  
On our arrival, as promised we disappeared into the shadows, well at least tried to in the cramp circumstances. The afternoon had come and gone, leaving a darkened sky with stars sprinkles across it. Calale had gone to have a nap, when the trouble started. Mithrandir had returned with Bilbo after talking all afternoon, and I was making supper for the four of us who where not going to the party when I heard Calale's scream. Something about it seemed different.  
  
On my arrival I saw Elrohir and Elladan looking at me, and then I saw Calale. She had red welts across her body, as if she had been whipped. Shaking her, she struggled with me before waking. Seeing her eyes, I almost cried, a sob caught in my thought. They were void of any colour, and all I saw was white.  
  
At that moment Bilbo came in, Calale, in a trance pointed to him and said, "You have what the master Sauron wants Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." After this she promptly fainted. Turning to look at Mithrandir, who as usual was one step ahead, I saw was busily pushing a confused Bilbo out the door. "Elrohir can you please fetch me some water, and Elladan can you fetch some towel?" Both of them gave a quick nod of the head, before heading out. I wondered how Mithrandir would deal with this piece of news. I didn't have long to wait. Mithrandir, followed by the twins came back into the room.  
  
"I am about to leave with Bilbo and Frodo for the party. I think it would be best if we saved any discussions about what happened until tomorrow morning. It is always better to think with a clear mind." Mithrandir said, looking at each of us in the eye, before leaving.  
  
Hearing the door shut, it broke the silence in the roo. Taking the water and towels form the twins, I began to mop the blood off the welts on Calale's arms and chest. "What do you think we should do? It is certain that Sauron now has gained a hold over her dreams." Elladan spoke.  
  
Elrohir almost looked close to tears, as he picked up her hand and gently ran his fingers over her smooth skin. "I think the sooner you get to Isengard, the better." Elrohir said finally.  
  
I knew that there was a chance that Saruman was already weakened by what Sauron offered him, but then again I knew that Elrohir was right. "Mithrandir is right, we had best rest, before making a decision. Although I am with you Elrohir, she needs to be taken to Isengard."  
  
Not much more was said that night, and each of us found a place to sleep, in the small room, none of us willing to leave. The bright sunshine greeted us the next morning, and I saw a young hobbit, staring at us from the door.  
  
"My name is Frodo. Gandalf has sent me to fetch you for breakfast." The hobbit said, before leaving us. Elladan and Elrohir had already woken, and Calale still slept on the bed. Leaving her to rest, I went to find the dinning room.  
  
On my arrival Mithrandir stood up and motioned my to take a seat before he spoke, "I have thought this over, and I think it best we leave for Isengard today, after lunch."  
  
"Okay, we shall leave then. When do I wake Calale?" I asked  
  
Mithrandir looked up at that, "She has not yet woken?" shaking my head he said, "Then this might be graver than I thought." Mithrandir looked to Frodo, who had been quiet all this time. "Remember Frodo, I shall send you a message as soon as I can."  
  
Eating breakfast, I left the table soon after and woke Calale. She seemed unaware of her surroundings, and actually asked, "Nolwe where am I?" I told her where she was, and also the news of our departure that afternoon.  
  
"Good," Calale said, when I finished explaining, "I will be happy when I can sleep a whole night through." Helping her up, I went and fixed her a big breakfast.  
  
Handing the food to Elrohir to take to her I said, "Elrohir when you talk to her, don't mention yesterday afternoon. She doesn't seem to remember that, and I would like to keep it that way."  
  
Elrohir thought on it for a moment, and said, "I think that you should eventually tell her, even if it isn't today."  
  
Smiling I said, "I will Elrohir, and thankyou for caring." Elrohir blushed and left the room with Calale's breakfast.  
  
Lucky for us being in the Shire meant we actually had three meals before it came time to leave. Everyone ate as much as they could between organising their packs. Before leaving I spoke a little with Frodo, mostly about the elves.  
  
"Excuse me Lady Nolwe, but can I ask you a few questions?" I turned to see Frodo large blue eyes focused on me.  
  
"Sure, but please call my Nolwe, master Frodo." I said, motioning for him to sit on the chair in the room, while I continued packing.  
  
"What is it like in Rivendell?" he asked in an earnest voice.  
  
How to answer a question like that. Thinking it over I said, "Well I haven't spent that long there, since I originally came from Lothlorien, but from what I have seen, Rivendell possesses it's own beauty, separate from middle earth." seeing his eyes widen I continued, "All the building are built around the trees and there are many waterfalls, and gardens. I wish I had, had more time there to explore, but unfortunately I was needed here."  
  
Content with my short answer, Frodo soon left me to pack. Hearing someone clear there throat I looked up and saw Elladan. Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Yes?"  
  
Elladan simply smiled before asking, "So that is what you think of my home?"  
  
I blushed before replying, "Well to be honest I spent so much time indoors, that I really wouldn't be able to give a fair opinion."  
  
Elladan nodded in understanding. "I came to tell you it is time to leave. We are waiting outside, so when you are ready Nolwe."  
  
We left the Shire in haste, and I must admit that I almost looked forward to arriving at Isengard. Almost. 


	11. 11

A Second Chance Chapter 11  
  
AN: Thankyou to Telborial for your review!  
  
I do not own Lord of the Rings  
  
***  
  
About two days into the journey I asked the twins, "Can either of you teach me how to wield a sword, so I would be able to better defend myself?"  
  
Elladan spoke up, "I will teach you, since Elrohir specialty is the bow."  
  
Calale seemed to perk up at hearing this, "Elrohir could you help me with the bow? I want to beat Atanvardo the next time I see him."  
  
Everyone laughed at this before Elrohir, who was blushing replied, "I would be honoured."  
  
So this is how we spent the next three weeks. Riding form day break, till late afternoon, when we would spend an hour or so training. Calale's nightmares still came, although no where near as bad as what happened in Hobbiton. We each took turns at staying up, and watching over her, giving her the sleeping draught when she needed it.  
  
The mountains were coming closer each day, and on the sixth day, of the fourth week since leaving the Shire, the trees thinned out to give way to the mountain rock. We had reached the gap. Setting up camp, I became anxious, although I tried to hide it. Elrohir and Elladan offered to take watch that night, and even though I should have been grateful for the chance to sleep, none would come to me.  
  
"We will head out after breakfast. What shall you two do?" I heard Mithrandir say to the twins early the next morning. 'When had I fallen asleep?' I wondered. Sitting up I found everyone already awake, sitting around the campfire.  
  
"We will probably leave here and make for Lothlorien. Either that or try to meet up with Estel in Rohan." Elrohir said.  
  
Elladan nodding at what his twin spoke up, "We haven't made our decision yet and will stay here until we have decided."  
  
So gathering our belongings we mounted our horses and left the twins at the campsite we had made. I must admit after being with them on the road for almost two months I was sad to depart form their company. Thinking at what they had said that morning I was happy that they would be staying at the Gap of Rohan until they decided where they would go.  
  
Wondering down a ford the next two days left little to the imagination, although I did get the chance to ask Calale about Elrohir.  
  
"So what do you think of the twins?" I asked, hoping I sounded subtle.  
  
Before she could catch herself Calale said, "Elrohir is sooo nice to me!" Realising what she had just blurted out she blushed, covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
Smiling I said, "That's nice to hear. You know some day you thank him for teaching you archery." I didn't say any more, and she asked for no meaning.  
  
The next afternoon we came across the entrance to Isengard. Pushing our tired mounts on, we came to Orthanc by the time the stars where making themselves known in the night sky.  
  
Saruman was waiting at the base of the stairs for us. Leaving our horse to roam the fields within Orthanc, we went to greet the white wizard. "Welcome Gandalf the Grey." Turning to us he spoke, "Welcome Lady Nolwe and Lady Calale. I am glad to finally have a chance to meet you both." Motioning for us to follow him up the stairs, I reminded myself why we were there. Although he seemed to have good intentions I was still wary.  
  
Sitting at table that had food laid out on it, Mithrandir turned to us and said, "I need to speak to Saruman on a few issues. Please have something to eat, and when we come back, Saruman shall perform the spell of Calale."  
  
I said, "Then we shall await your return." I was not happy about being left alone with Calale in this dark place, but I could not object while the host was still in the room. Seeing the food I ate a small amount and drank a little, before looking at our surroundings. The walls were made of some sort of black rock, which was smooth, like marble. The window edges were carved and appeared similar to a Celtic pattern.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Gandalf followed Saruman into the room. Closing the door behind him, he turned and said, "I did not think we would make it at one point."  
  
Saruman kept his emotions hidden, sat down on a chair and asked, "Why? What has happened since we last meet my friend?"  
  
Gandalf looked at him and said, "When we reached the Shire, I think Calale became possessed by the person who causes these dreams. She pointed at a hobbit and proclaimed that he had what Sauron wanted. I am not sure, but the magical ring that this hobbit has might be the one ring." Gandalf had kept a few things from Saruman, and even lied, but then again it was better to be cautious. Although he would not say it he felt something fell in the air.  
  
Saruman thought over what Gandalf had told him before deciding what he should say. "I can tell you now that the one ring is being held by Bilbo Baggins."  
  
Gandalf rose from the seat he had taken, "How do you know this?" A sense of dread filling his gut, like a bag of stones.  
  
Saruman walked over to the Palantiri and removed the cloth. Gandalf meet him at the Palantiri and grabing the cloth form him and covering it, but not before the image of a burning eye was seared into his mind. He knew now why Nolwe was hesitant. Looking at the door he tried to make his way there, but was stopped by the force of Saruman.  
  
"Gandalf I give you a chance to join the winning side." Saruman whispered, altering his voice, so it flowed with sweetness like honey.  
  
Gandalf turned with a rage in his eyes and said, "It is folly." Then thinking asked, "What do you mean to do with the two girls?"  
  
Saruman looked at Gandalf in the eyes, and for a moment there Gandalf saw what Saruman had become - a power hungry fool. "The elf Calale has the gift of far-sight, something that would be useful in defeating those who oppose Mordor. The dreams are nothing, since it was I that gave them to her. As for the other elf, I care not." Not waiting any longer Gandalf summoned his powers in an effort to break himself free of Saruman's powers. It was useless since Saruman was the stronger. After a short battle Gandalf laid on the top of Orthanc, his body battered.  
  
***  
  
Time passed and I was starting to wonder wether Mithrandir was coming back or not. I didn't have to wait much longer, when the doors open and Saruman come out, "Mithrandir is reading a book which I found contained some information he needed," not missing a beat he approached Calale and asked, "Shall I perform the spell now?"  
  
Calale looked at me before looking at the wizard and saying, "Yes. I think I have waited long enough." Closing her eyes she sat back in her chair and waited.  
  
Saruman placed both of his hands on either side of her head and started to mutter a spell in a language I could not understand. Several minutes passed before he stopped. Lowering his arms he asked Calale, "Who is your master?"  
  
'WHAT!?' I thought. Something was obviously wrong when Calale opened her eyes, and like in the Shire, she had no pupil.  
  
"My master is Sauron, though I am his servant through Saruman." Calale spoke in a voice which would give the dead shivers.  
  
Saruman seemed to forget about my presence for a few moments, and continued to ask Calale questions. "So could you tell me about the Shire and a Bilbo Baggins?"  
  
"Yes," came the dead reply form Calale.  
  
I let out a cry, and Saruman remembered my presence. Speaking to Calale he said, "Calale see that elf," nodding her head, he continued, "Kill her." He whispered the command before leaving the room, back to where I suppose he was keeping Mithrandir.  
  
Calale snapped her head and looked at me for a moment. I did not know what to do. I didn't have any time left since Calale was coming from across the room with a purposeful stride, holding a knife. I begged, "Calale it is me Nolwe, your cousin, who loves you."  
  
For a moment a confused look came across her face, but was soon replaced by a sneer. "I have no cousins." But the again at that word her face contorted and all of a sudden she cried out in her normal voice, "Nolwe run! I can not control myself no longer."  
  
I approached her, but before I go to her, Calale leapt from where she was onto me. Holding the knife above me she growled, "That stupid bitch won't escape again. I hope you said goodbye to her while you had a chance." With a dry cackle she began her attack. Fortunately for me, with all the training that Elladan and Glorfindel had given me, I was able to avoid the first few strikes. Feeling the knife tear at my tunic and scrape my skin, I acted on instinct and kicked Calale in the knee. Forcing her off me, I remember that I had left my sword with my pack, which was with Suume.  
  
Seeing that the door was still open I ran outside, and down the stairs to the fields. I felt something graze my leg, looking at the ground I saw an arrow. Turning I could see Calale at the top of the stair case, now holding the bow that had been a gift from Atanvardo. Watching her notch another arrow I focused ahead of me.  
  
Not giving her another chance to try and hit me, I ducked into the trees and whistled for Suume. Waiting for her I wondered wether I was making the right decision. Suume came up to me and, as I mounted her I felt an arrow go into my left shoulder blade. Grasping hold of the reigns with a cry, I urged Suume to the gate at the other end of Orthanc. Praying that I would not be killed along the way, I looked back and saw Calale talking to Saruman. Not wanting to look any more I turned my eyes on the path in front of me, as tears fell down my face.  
  
***  
  
"She mounted her horse and rode away, but not before I was able to hit her with an arrow," Calale spoke to Saruman, grinning.  
  
Saruman focused his eyes on the figure who rode away in a cloud of dust. Turning to Calale he said, "Go inside and wait." Calale nodded her head at her new master and did as he said.  
  
Saruman spoke in a tongue not many dared to speak. An orc came, and stood at his side waiting patiently. "A young elf has just left. She has been shot with an arrow, and will not last long. Find her, and kill her." The orc grunted in response and gathered his bow and swords - it had been awhile since his master let him hunt.  
  
***  
  
Nolwe rode well into the night, only stopping to remove the arrow from her shoulder. It was at this moment when she cried her hardest. 'What went wrong?' I asked myself repeatedly. Bandaging my wound as well as I could, I mounted Suume and continued to ride late into the night.  
  
Being an elf allowed me to only need small rests, but I had to stop every few hours for Suume. Sometime through the night I realised that I would need to find help. The wounds need the attention of a healer. Taking out my map, and looking I realised that my options were very slim. I could go to Edoras and hope that king Theoden was not already under the influence of Grima Wormtougne. On the other hand I could head to Lothlorien, which was almost a weeks further ride, or I could hope that somewhere along the way I would meet up with the twins.  
  
While thinking of this I didn't here the orc approach, until it was about two feet behind me. Grabbing my sword I quickly brought it around in time to deflect a blow. Leaping to my feet I continued to fight, although my shoulder was causing me problems. Wincing from the pain, the orc took the chance and sliced the arm which I held my sword with. Crying out, but not dropping the sword, I struck back, embedding it into the orcs side. Withdrawing my sword, the orc fell with a grunt. Not waiting to see if it was alive I once again, mounted Suume and set off.  
  
After an hour I slowed Suume's pace to a walk, and bound my new wound. By now I was tired from my blood loss, and decided it would be better that I stayed mounted. I rode for one full more day, before reaching the Gap of Rohan. Looking at the campsite I realised that the twins had only left maybe an hour or two ago, and immediately headed after them.  
  
The movement of the horse was getting to me, but I pushed on, hoping to see the twins. Nightfall came and I decided that I would rest. Not wanting any attention, I decided not to light a fire and instead, ate some lembas before falling asleep. Through the night I awoke several times to the sounds of wolves howling. Each time they seemed closer. Realising they could smell my blood, I forced myself to stand. Dizziness overcame me, and for several minutes I had to steady myself, holding onto a tree trunk. Scraping my feet across the ground I called Suume to me. Waiting patiently for me to mount, I succeeded on my forth try. Motioning her into a walk, we continued down the path.  
  
An hour later any hopes that the wolves would loose interest in me did not come to pass and soon, with my elvish hearing, I could clearly make out that three followed me about one kilometre behind. Urging Suume into a trot, I felt a sharp pain jolt through my body. My hands failed me, and I lost my hold on the reigns. Falling onto the dirt, I tumbled off the side of the path, feeling my body twist in angry pain, before hitting my head on a rock.  
  
Closing my eyes, I fainted. 


	12. 12

A Second Chance Chapter 12  
  
I do not own Lord of the Rings  
  
***  
  
"Elladan the wolves are hunting tonight." Elrohir spoke up from his side of the fire, "and you know, we were being followed by someone those last few hours today."  
  
Elladan looked at his brother and asked, "Do you think we should try and find what has caught the wolves' interest?"  
  
Elrohir smiled and said, "I knew you would understand." Together the crept through the darkness towards were the wolves were. Deciding it was better that they didn't walk along the path they ventured off, and meet an unexpected site. Lying on the ground was Nolwe, her body covered in scratches and blood.  
  
Elrohir looked to his brother and asked, "What do you think Nolwe is doing out here?" Stepping up to her body, he tried to wake her, but she was clearly unconscious.  
  
Together, with great care, they picked her up, and made their way back to camp. Laying her down on a blanket that they usually slept on, Elladan checked her for injuries. Looking at Elrohir he said, "I am not sure what happened, but she needs to be taken to a healer."  
  
Elrohir paled, before asking, "What are the extent of her injuries?"  
  
Elladan, holding back the emotions rampaging his body answered, "Apart from an arrow and sword wound, she has two cracked ribs, a twisted ankle, much bruising, including a knock to the head, and I think she could be bleeding internally. Although I am not sure."  
  
Elrohir started to swear. Looking at his brother he then asked, "What about Mithrandir and Calale?" Looking at Nolwe he noticed her waking.  
  
The blackness began to lift, and I opened my eyes to see the twins staring at me. Letting out a sob, I found it hard to breath, and I could taste the coppery bitterness of blood on my lips. "Where am I?" I asked  
  
Elladan looked at Elrohir before answering, "You are with us at our camp, in the country of Rohan." Looking into my eyes he asked, "What happened Nolwe? Where is Mithrandir and Calale?"  
  
My thought floated back to what had happened only two nights ago. What was I going to do? Fresh tears came to me, blurring my vision. I tried to lift my arm, but found the pain to great. Several moments passed before I realised that the twins had been patiently waiting my answer. With a heavy heart I tried to tell them, but the pain was too much.  
  
The twins hearing the anxiety in my voice, motioned for me to be quiet, and spoke quietly for a few minutes. Elrohir spoke up, "Nolwe we have to take you to an elvish healer. Do you understand?" Nodding my head he continued, "Do you still have the flask of sleeping draught that father gave you for Calale's dreams?"  
  
I thought about it and realised I did, but it was with my pack, which was still tied to Suume. Telling them where it was, Elrohir went off to find it, while Elladan tried to clean out some of the wounds. While he did this he told me of their plans. "Nolwe we are going to take you to Lothlorien, where maybe Galadriel will be able to help you. They journey is far, so Elrohir and myself think it would be best if you took the potion, and slept most of the way."  
  
What he didn't say became so painfully obvious. If I wasn't asleep, or unconscious, I might not last the journey. I replied, "I understand." Elladan took my hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
About ten minutes passed before Elrohir returned, pulling along with him Suume. With my instructions he found the flask. Holding it to my lips I took a mouthful. Although it did not taste good, it washed away the taste of the blood. I didn't have to wait long before darkness over came me.  
  
"She is asleep. Brother what do you think has happened?" Elrohir looked to Elladan, searching his face.  
  
Elladan was confused. 'What happened that she left Calale? How was she hurt?' these questions and many more flowed through his mind. Looking at Nolwe he said, "The sooner we can get to Lothlorien, the better for everyone."  
  
An unspoken conclusion had been made. Elladan mounted his horse, and Elrohir handed him Nolwe. Going to his own horse, he whistled for Suume to follow, as the set out into the rising sun.  
  
Four days had passed, and the twins had set a fast pace. Knowing their way through terrain which was not marked on the maps they were able to cut several days off the trip to Lothlorien.  
  
"Be mindful, she is waking." I heard a familiar voice say. Opening my eyes, I found that I was being held by someone who was guiding their horse. "Go back to sleep Nolwe, we are still a few days ride from Lothlorien." Looking around I saw Elrohir give me a small smile of reassurance. Feeling the flask being held against my lips, I took another mouthful, and greeted the blackness with open arms.  
  
Elladan looked at Elrohir and said, "She slept last time for four days on only one mouthful of the draught. I fear her body has grown weak."  
  
Elrohir thinking over his choices said, "We are only two days hard ride from Lothlorien. With Nolwe it is three. I will ride ahead and inform grandmother of what has happened."  
  
Elladan gave his twin a curt nod in agreement, and Elrohir, needing no more of an answer, encouraged his horse faster.  
  
As Elrohir predicted, it took Elladan three more days to reach Lothlorien. Nolwe had still not awaken form taking the draught, and when he saw Haldir at the borders waiting, he cried out, "Mae govannen Haldir of Lorienwell meet Haldir. We must hurry, I do not know how much longer she will last."  
  
Haldir looked to the elder twin, and then at Nolwe, his friend. Seeing that he spoke true, he said, "Mae govannen Elladan of Imaldris. The lady is expecting you. Follow us."  
  
***  
  
I ran across a field of flowers, their scent thick in the air. Reaching the crest of a hill, I sat and wondered where I was.  
  
"You are on the plains, which lay between the living and the dead." A voice spoke, and turning I saw Manwe, coming and sitting beside me.  
  
Plucking a flower form the ground, and twirling it between my fingers, I contemplated what he said. Even here, in this place I could not brush aside the memories of Calale being overcome by the power of Saruman. Looking at him I asked, "Why am I here?"  
  
Knowing what I asked of, Manwe sighed, before saying, "You were hurt badly, both body and soul."  
  
My insides crumbled, and the first of many tears fell. "What should I do?", my voice sounded cracked, like dry autumn leaves.  
  
Feeling an arm on my shoulder, I turned to Manwe, "My child if you had to make the decision again, would you?"  
  
The word no was on the tip of my tongue. Thinking it over though I realised that in the same circumstance, given the same choices, I would have made the same decision.  
  
Seeing that I had reached my answer Manwe said, "Up little one, for someone seeks you out."  
  
"Who?" I asked, but I received no reply. Looking around I saw no one, and was by myself in the field of flowers.  
  
"Nolwe?" I knew that voice, but why was he here? I turned and saw sight I never expected. Walking up the hill to join me was Elrond.  
  
"Nolwe it is time to return." He said at last, reaching me.  
  
"Will it hurt?" I asked in a small voice.  
  
Elrond looked at me sadly, "I will try to help you, but it will hurt a little."  
  
I smiled, "I should trust you after last time?"  
  
Elrond's lips curved up slightly at the joke and he held out his hand. Blushing before taking it, I realised how attractive the elf lord really was - deadly. Upon the contact of our hands, the world disappeared, and I blinked.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Nolwe." I heard Elrond say to me. I tried to move, but firm hands pushed me back into the bed, "Don't try to move yet, you had two broken ribs. Although I have healed them, with the riding that you did to get here, you were very bruised."  
  
Focusing on the elven lord I asked, "What now?"  
  
Elrond took a moment before answering in a kind tone, "Now we wait. When you become well enough, we shall make the journey back to Rivendell. There is much to do. My sons are searching for Estel, and should arrive back any day."  
  
I looked at the ceiling. I felt helpless. "Is there nothing I can do?"  
  
Elrond looked at me and said, "I need you to tell me what happened, but only when you are ready." Standing up he went to leave.  
  
"Are you leaving now?" I asked, and felt foolish. Elrond was probably very busy, and didn't have time to spend with an invalid.  
  
Elrond, again smiled, if you could call it smiling and said, "I shall return in a moment with some food." And disappeared, only to return a moment later with a tray.  
  
Not wanting to be rude I said, "Forgive me Elrond, but you do not have to stay to entertain me. I know you must be busy."  
  
Elrond again smiled and said, "Nay I am not expected anywhere, except here. That is if you don't mind."  
  
I blushed, and said, "Of course not, I just do not want to be a burden." After a moment I said, "How am I going to eat if I am not able to move?"  
  
"Simple, I am going to feed you." Elrond replied, moving the chair closer to the bed, and holding the tray on his lap. Scooping up some food with a spoon, he held it to my mouth. When I first tasted the food, I realised how hungry I was, but then Elrond said, "Slowly Nolwe. You have not eaten for two weeks now, and it will not do you well to overeat at this stage."  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Elrond, putting the tray aside went to see who it was. Standing at the door was Glorfindel, and Celeborn. Seeing them I smiled and said, "Why do you stand at the door? Come in, I wish for more company." Glorfindel never a shy elf, strode over to the bed and asked, "Well I can see those sword lessons were worth while," before smiling and saying, "So what were you two up to while we were away?"  
  
I blushed, before asking, "You all were in here?"  
  
Celeborn came and sat down near the edge of the bed, a frown across his face. "We all waited for you to awake, but we could do nothing without the help of Elrond. We are greatly indebted to him for leaving Rivendell, to heal you."  
  
I was so embarrassed. If they said any more my ears could be related to tomatoes. Gathering some composure I turned to Elrond and said, "I am sorry. But I forgot to thankyou for helping me." Blushing, I added in a small voice, "Thankyou."  
  
Elrond sat down on the chair again, and said, "Well if you two gentlemen have finished embarrassing Nolwe, we can talk about other things."  
  
Glorfindel looked at his long time friend, and could see that he was uncomfortable. He decided that it was time to take some action, "So in three days there is going to be a feast Celeborn?"  
  
Celeborn, usually a reserved elf saw what Glorfindel was doing and replied, "Yes, and hopefully all will be in attendance," turning to Elrond he asked, "Elrond will Nolwe be able to attend?"  
  
'What are they doing to me?' Elrond thought, panicked, 'If they say any more she is surely going to realise that I like her.' Looking up I realised that Celeborn had just asked me something. Focusing my thoughts I answered, "Nolwe should be able to, but only if she is careful."  
  
Celeborn jumped to his feet and said, "Excellent, then I leave her care into your excellent hands Elrond." Standing up he turned to Nolwe and said, "My dear, Galadriel will visit you before then, for she has something she wishes to discuss with you."  
  
'Please tell me Eru, that everyone if Lothlorien is not a matchmaker?' If I could have begged at that moment, I would have. Standing and turning to Glorfindel, who had an innocent look on his face, I narrowed my eyes at him.  
  
Glorfindel seeing Elrond's eyes darken slightly, knew that his time for departure had arrived. Standing next to Celeborn he said, "Well Nolwe, now we know you are in good hands, we shall leave you, so that you can get better, and other things." And with that the two lords left. 'Fools' I thought.  
  
I watched the three male elves hold a discussion about me, and with each moment I wanted to find a rock, and crawl underneath it. After they left Elrond looked at me and could see why they left suddenly. Instead of their normal silver grey colour, his eyes where darkening to a more solid grey colour, like a storm about to unleash its fury. Warily I laid back into the bed. Seeing his eyes change, I had a moment of impish thoughts and wondered what they would look like after kissing him. 'Not that I will ever know.' I thought, not realising that Elrond by now had caught me staring.  
  
Elrond sighed. Seeing those two leave was a good thing, although now he was left alone in a room with Nolwe, who seemed to be staring at him. 'Not that, that is a bad thing,' he thought, 'maybe I have a chance yet.' Taking up his chair again, he sat down and placed his hand on Nolwe's forehead. Searching he found that she was indeed rapidly mending, and that by this time tomorrow, she could probably try standing, and walking around.  
  
"Tomorrow you can try walking, that is if it's okay by you?" Elrond asked me.  
  
Snapping out of my silly thoughts of romance I answered, "Of course! I mean yes." I stammered. 'This is silly' I scolded myself, 'Calale is being held by Saruman, and you are acting like a giddy teenager.' Something I wanted to forget was that night.  
  
As if Elrond could read my mind he said, "You know if you ever want to speak to someone my door is always open." Producing a weak smile I knew the sooner I spoke of what happened the better I would feel. Resolved, I started, "If you could spare the time now milord, I think I am in need of a listening ear."  
  
Elrond understood what I said, and took my hand, squeezing my fingers. A comforting warmth spread through me, and drawing in a deep breath I began my recount of the events which happened that night.  
  
I must have spoken for at least two hours, and cried more than I had since the passing of my parents. I spoke not only of Saruman's deception, but also how I was worried that the time line was different from what I believed it to be.  
  
After hearing me speak and cry, Elrond looked at me, and slowly said, "Nolwe I realise that you must be facing a great inner battle of the heart," squeezing my hand in reassurance, "If I had been you I would have made the same choices. True you and your cousins where destined to come to middle earth, but apart from that, your destiny lies within yourself and not some book of tales. As for the difference in events, well that was to be expected, I would not worry."  
  
I was moved. The words that flowed from his lips were like a warm blanket, wrapped around me. Truly smiling I said, "Elrond at the rate we are going, I shall be thanking you for the rest of our immortal lives," I shyly added, "If I can ever do anything to return the favour you only need to ask."  
  
His reaction was unexpected. Instead of smiling he frowned, his eyes clouding over, and stood up. Looking out the window he said, "I didn't realise how late it was," glancing out the window I realised the sun had set. Elrond came up to me, checked me once more and said, "I think it is time you went to sleep Nolwe. Tomorrow you will need all your energy," going to the door he said, "Quel kaimasleep well," before leaving.  
  
I was speechless, something I had said had upset Elrond, but what? I pondered on this for a little while, before sleep took over. 


	13. 13

A Second Chance Chapter 13  
  
I do not own Lord of the Rings  
  
AN: Thankyou to Teleboriel and Jacqueline for your reviews! Much appreciated. Read and enjoy!  
  
"Well that deals with the foolish girl," Calale sneered, but something inside her cried out, although why, she wasn't sure.  
  
Saruman had been laying out plans for his army, and much to Calale's disgust, he had enlisted the help of orcs. Looking from a window at Orthanc, she could see many of them, felling all the trees within sight. Sighing she wondered how that foolish old man was doing.  
  
Night had fallen, and Calale watched the destruction around her. As usual, her elvish weakness, as she called it, mourned the death of the trees. Overhead she saw a large eagle fly over. On it's back rode Mithrandir.  
  
'That's okay,' she laughed to herself, 'Run to your friends.' Turning she saw Saruman watching her. "Yes?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Have you seen anything?" Saruman asked in a sombre voice.  
  
Closing her eyes, and fighting her inner instincts she said, "Last night, I saw that my cousin lived in Lothlorien. They know and soon they will call a council."  
  
Saruman regarded what Calale told him, before leaving the room. A small smile on his face. 'The wraiths have just left Mordor.' Saruman thought, 'It is all happening now.' And he went to oversee the start of his creation.  
  
***  
  
The next morning found Nolwe sitting in bed, becoming frustrated about not being able to move. This is how Galadriel found her, at least. "Would you like to change into a dress?" Galadriel asked.  
  
I looked at her, and sighed, "but Elrond said not to move."  
  
Galadriel laughed and said, "He is only worried. Now let's see what you can where."  
  
"Worried? Why?" I was confused.  
  
Galadriel came over and took my hand. Coming to my feet and standing, I gingerly took a step, and then another. "You know dear it is not healthy to let your emotions get the better of you."  
  
"Emotions?" What was Galadriel on about, I mean how could she know?  
  
"Know that you sometimes wonder what it would be like to kiss the lord of Imaldris." Galadriel said, while picking out a dress, "Here this should do well. He is worried because he cares."  
  
I gaped. Cares? Shaking my head I looked at the dress. Aquamarine blue with silver lining. Nodding my head in acceptance, Galadriel helped me into it. Sitting back into the chair, I started to do my hair while Galadriel spoke, "Nolwe trust your heart and it will not lead you astray." A knock at the door symbolised the end of the discussion, but before she left Galadriel turned to me and said, "There is to be a council this afternoon. Mithrandir arrived yesterday, with the help of the eagle lord. I would like you to attend." Opening the door she said aloud, while motioning behind her back for me to move into bed, "Why Elrond, how nice of you to come by this early. I trust you are eager to see Nolwe this morning?"  
  
'Galadriel what are you doing' I thought to myself, while pulling the covers up over my legs.  
  
'Giving fate a hand,' was her cryptic reply. Blushing, I wished I was still asleep.  
  
Standing aside, she allowed Elrond in who looked at her and said, "Galadriel, it is good to see you," flickering his gaze to me he continued, "I see you have started to corrupt the patient already. Nolwe, please go back to the chair, I fear you will crease the dress further if you continue to lay in bed."  
  
Blushing, I got out of bed and went to the chair as instructed. I looked up and saw that Galadriel had left, leaving me alone with the elven lord. 'now I am in trouble,' I thought. Not really thinking I asked, "Elrond are you upset with me? If you are please tell me what I have done."  
  
Elrond sighed, "I am not upset with you, but at myself. Nolwe I do not want to make you feel obliged to do me any favours."  
  
I was stunned. Standing, I said to him, "I do not feel obliged Elrond, it is something I would like to do."  
  
Elrond's eyebrows rose. Thinking over what Nolwe had just told him he replied, "Well if that is how you feel, then I do have something you could do."  
  
"Well? What is it that I could do for you Elrond?" I asked  
  
'Let me kiss you senseless' Elrond thought to himself, but aloud he said, "When I arrive back in Rivendell, I will have a pile of paperwork to do, the size of the misty mountains. If you could spare me a few hours, I am sure I will get through it faster."  
  
Smiling I took his hand, and shaking it I said, "Deal! Now shall we go for a walk?"  
  
Elrond was surprised. Taking a her hand, he guided her outside, "We shall."  
  
The council that day was not a happy one. Galadriel, Celeborn, Mithrandir, Elrond, Nolwe, and Glorfindel had gathered in Celeborn's study. Mithrandir told his story, as did Nolwe, and for a few minutes nothing was said.  
  
"I have sent word to Frodo Baggins of the shire this morning. He is expecting a letter, and shall know what to do. If all goes well he should arrive in Bree, in about a month." Mithrandir spoke at last, breaking the silence.  
  
Galadriel nodded her head, in silent understanding. "Nolwe what do you say?" she asked.  
  
I sighed, "The time line has somewhat changed from what I believed it to be, but everything is following its course." Thinking a little more I added, "someone should meet Frodo at Bree."  
  
Mithrandir stood and said, "I should meet him, since I am the one who asks this favour of him."  
  
Shaking my head I said, "Maybe, but wouldn't Saruman perhaps expect that?"  
  
Elrond thought and said, "I agree. Estel shall be in Rivendell about a week after I return. I shall send him, he is very good at being invisible."  
  
Glorfindel spoke up at this point, "So it is decided that we will leave for Rivendell the day after the feast?"  
  
Elrond stood and joined Mithrandir, "Yes. Now that I think about it, a feast would do us good, or I feel we need something to lift our spirits. What he didn't say was he was worried that Nolwe would withdraw into herself.  
  
'Be at ease Elrond. She will not wither, like a flower.' Galadriel's mind spoke to him.  
  
Turning his gaze to the figure in question, he could see her thinking about something. 'Can you at least tell me when?' he asked, knowing Galadriel could hear him.  
  
'Patience my lord. If I told you were would the fun be?' Galadriel replied teasing.  
  
Celeborn stood and took Galadriel's arm. "Then this meeting is over?"  
  
Mithrandir gave a curt nod and left the study. Glorfindel muttered something about an archery contest with Haldir, so Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond and Nolwe were left. Galadriel, eyeing her husband said, "Well milord shall we leave, and go for a walk?"  
  
Celeborn simply smiled and lead her out the door.  
  
Left alone in the room with Elrond was not doing my nerves well. Even though he was handsome, he had such a commanding air sometimes that I struggled to stand up to it. Looking at him I quickly said, "I have to go attend to something." And hurried out the door. 'That was a lie and a half' I thought to myself, but being alone with Elrond always made her feel weak in the knees. 'Damn him for being so desirable!' I cursed.  
  
Elrond was surprised. Nolwe had basically fled from his company in a ball of nerves. Feeling depressed he buried himself in plans for the journey home, hoping it would take his mind elsewhere.  
  
***  
  
Elrohir rode along side his brother. They had left Nolwe only after their father had forced them to find Estel. Coming to a rise, they had finally found what they where looking for, after 10 days searching. Glancing at his brother, Elrohir encouraged his horse faster, and soon they were upon the group of rangers.  
  
"Nae saian luume' Estel, Atanvardo.it has been too long We come bringing you news, although I fear naught I have to say is good." Elladan spoke. Dismounting their horses both of the twins looked at Atanvardo warily. How would he react?  
  
Estel glanced at his brothers, and seeing them look back, he sighed, and said, "Shall we take a walk away from prying eyes?" and motioned them to follow him. After passing some distance He turned and asked hesitantly, "What is the news that you bring?"  
  
Elladan knowing his brother to be upset still spoke, "A little over two weeks ago we came across Nolwe. We found her unconscious, covered in wounds."  
  
Silence lay, before Atanvardo finding his voice asked, "What of Calale? And Mithrandir?"  
  
Elladan looked at the ground for a moment before steeling himself and replying, "From what little I know they both are at Orthanc, being held against their will."  
  
Estel chose this moment to ask, "How is it Nolwe escaped? I can not imagine Saruman letting her go."  
  
Elrohir spoke for the first time, "He didn't. When we found her, we rode to Lothlorien as fast as our steeds would carry us. Nolwe was so injured that Galadriel sent for father, which is why we are here now."  
  
Atanvardo slumped to the ground, banging his fists, as if realising some of the anguish in him would relieve the pain he felt. The two most important people in his life were badly hurt. Feeling an arm on his shoulder he looked up at Estel.  
  
Estel looked at the young half-elven on the ground. Touching his shoulder he said, "We make for Rivendell tonight."  
  
Atanvardo nodded silently. Standing he returned to the group of rangers and found his horse. Not wasting any time he found his pack, and began to organise himself. By the time he had finished Elladan, Elrohir and Estel had returned.  
  
Mounting his horse, along with the others, they set out. For some the journey would not be quick enough.  
  
***  
  
The short time that Nolwe spent in Lothlorien passed, and thankfully not in the presence of a certain elf lord. Sitting on her bed she realised she should be getting ready for the feast that was on tonight. 'Tomorrow I shall leave, with Elrond back to Rivendell.' She thought.  
  
Getting up she opened her dresser and found one of her old gowns that she had never bothered wearing before. Eyeing it she knew it was good enough to were to a feast, by far it was one of the best dresses she owned. Taking it out she held it up and imagined the faces of the elves at the feast, particularly one elf's face. 'Elrond' she frowned, 'why would he not leave her thoughts?'  
  
'Because you love him' said a familiar voice.  
  
Startled she turned to Galadriel, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No." was her response. Looking at the dress Galadriel said, "You know you will catch more than Elrond's attention tonight if you were that?" The dress Nolwe had was low cut around the bust, and had sleaves which flowed loosely away from her wrists. The material was white, with fine silver and violet ribbons woven through the fabric.  
  
Nolwe looked at the dress and asked Galadriel with a grin, "Do you think it is too much?"  
  
Galadriel didn't reply, but instead took the dress and helped Nolwe into it. Sitting on a chair, Galadriel did Nolwe's hair, weaving ribbons in matching colours through it. "I shall see you at the feast?" Galadriel asked  
  
Nolwe looked in the mirror and replied, "Yes, I shall be there soon." And Galadriel left her. Steadying her emotions, Nolwe made her way to the great hall at Lothlorien.  
  
When she entered, the feasting had already began. Not wanting to create attention Nolwe slipped to the high table, and found a chair. Sitting down, she realised that she had chosen a chair next to Elrond. Trying to hid her embarrassment she filled her plate with food, and focused on eating.  
  
When Nolwe sat down next to me, I surprised. I was aware that she had been avoiding me. She piled food onto her plate and ate it, without even looking up. Sighing, feeling deflated, I realised she was still avoiding me. 'What have I done to make you act so?' I wondered to myself.  
  
The feasting soon ended, and the dancing and singing began. Galadriel sat back and watched neither Elrond or Nolwe make a move from their chairs. Looking into each of their minds she realised that they both loved each other, but each thought that the feelings were not returned.  
  
Nolwe had began to tire, and tried to hide a yawn. Standing she excused herself from the table and headed towards her bed.  
  
Elrond watched Nolwe rise, and knew that she was leaving. Waiting a few minutes he excused himself, and followed Nolwe, making sure she arrived to her door safely. Elrond's heart twisted in pain, knowing he loved her, but he could not force her.  
  
Elrond walked to his talan and laid down on his bed. Tomorrow they would return to Rivendell, where he would begin to deal with the huge problem which had erupted. With a heavy heart he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning not much was said. Nolwe readied herself, the party travelling to Rivendell was ready. This time there was a escort of guards. Elrond always reserved, came and mounted his horse, silently signalling their departure. 


	14. 14

A Second Chance Chapter 14  
  
I do not own Lord of the Rings, although all other characters are mine.  
  
The journey was as quick as one could make it, and with such a large escort, nothing dared to bother them. Coming around the last corner of the hill, Nolwe for the first time saw Rivendell in all it's glory. Stopping her horse she let out a sigh, wishing the moment would not end.  
  
"I forget that you have never really seen my home before," Elrond spoke up from beside her.  
  
Without thinking she replied, smiling, "It is very beautiful. If I had known before, I think I might of hesitated in my departure." Urging her horse on, she did not see Elrond's small smile.  
  
Upon their arrival, they found an anxious Arwen waiting for them. "Father! How is Nolwe, and Calale?"  
  
Hearing her name Nolwe called out, "All is well for my part Arwen." And Arwen seeing her smiled, but confusion was in her eyes.  
  
"Where is Calale? I see Mithrandir has come." Arwen looked at her father.  
  
Elrond dismounted, and approached his daughter. Taking her hand he lead her to his study, and was followed by Mithrandir, Glorfindel and Nolwe. Sitting behind his desk, Arwen released his hand and turned to Nolwe, "What has happened, that would call my father to Lothlorien to heal you Nolwe?"  
  
She was beginning to appear worried. Elrond catching my eyes, silently asked if he could tell her. Bracing herself, for the pain was still near, I heard him say, "When Nolwe, Mithrandir and Calale arrived at Orthanc, Saruman had already chosen to side with the dark lord. The idea of stopping Calale's dreams was a ruse, and now he controls her."  
  
Arwen sat down, unable to bear the news standing. I was feeling tired form my journey, approached her, "Arwen I am going to my rooms for a short rest. Would you care to join me?" Holding out my arm I helped her stand. Turning to Elrond I said, "I shall come back later."  
  
Changing out of my riding clothes, I said to Arwen, "Do not worry. Estel and Atanvardo shall arrive soon, with your brothers."  
  
Arwen looked up and asked, "How can you be so strong?"  
  
"Because.," my voice wavered, "Because if I allow my true feelings, then I would die from heartbreak." Tears began to fall. Arwen stood and held me close. That was my breaking, and I released a heart wrenching sob.  
  
Like a treating a child, Arwen put me to bed, and tucked me in. Kissing me on the forehead she said, "Sleep. I shall tell father that he will have to wait."  
  
I awoke to see that dusk had arrived. I must have slept for almost four hours, but I felt better. Sitting up I realised I was hungry, and changed into a dress, before heading to the dinning hall. On my arrival I saw Arwen sitting at the table already, talking to Glorfindel. Seeing me she smiled and said, "Nolwe, I am glad that you are here. Come sit, and then we shall only have to wait for father to arrive."  
  
Smiling I sat down, and saw Glorfindel smiling. Not trusting him I warily asked him, "Glorfindel is there something that you would like to tell me?"  
  
Glorfindel looked over my shoulder at someone, and I turned and followed his gaze. My eyes came in contact with Elrond's, and I quickly ducked my head trying to hide my blush. Glorfindel let out a small chuckle when he saw my actions. Deciding that the elf needed to learn a lesson, I kicked him. Yelping, I laughed at him.  
  
"Nolwe why do you kick my head adviser in the shins?" Elrond asked form behind, before taking up his normal chair at the head of the table.  
  
I looked at him, smiling and said, "Milord I think it is wise to teach elves such as Glorfindel, that they should mind their manners."  
  
Elrond smiled inwardly, and turned to Glorfindel, raising his eyebrows, and asked, "So I take it you have yet again, upset a lady of court?" Glorfindel shrugged and began to pile food on his plate.  
  
Dinner passed uneventfully after that incident, and it wasn't till it had finished that I asked Elrond, "When would you like some help with the paper work milord?"  
  
Arwen, and Glorfindel looked at me as if I had grown a second head. Elrond scowling at them replied, "You can start tomorrow morning, and if you two," he gestured to the two other elves, "keep up with that look, and Nolwe shall indeed find herself in good company."  
  
A laugh could be heard, and all the elves looked up to see Mithrandir. "Elrond you will have nothing to do, since everyone will be doing your work for you."  
  
Elrond rose and greeted his friend. Mithrandir asked, "Shall we all head to the Hall of Fire, or shall we depart our company from each other now?"  
  
Elrond stood, and motioned to everyone to follow him to the Hall of Fire. I didn't know if I wanted to go, but Arwen took my arm, and under her breath said, "Come, it will do you good."  
  
Taking her lead, I allowed myself to be seated amongst the elves, but I noted that neither Elrond or Glorfindel could be seen. I was about to ask when Arwen said, "Father and Glorfindel thought you might need some cheering up, so they decided that they shall play you a song." She pause and added, "it is a great honour Nolwe, for I have only known two such previous occasions that they have done this."  
  
I was going to ask more, but the entertainers for the evening had made themselves known. Looking at them, I saw Elrond holding a small harp, and Glorfindel readied himself. What came next was not what I was expecting. For the next ten minutes I was taken away by the harmonies, that only years of practice, and raw talent could of produced. Letting myself be absorbed by the music, and the emotions it produced in me, I did not realise it was over till Arwen shook my shoulder. "Nolwe," she asked, "what did you think?"  
  
"Beautiful." Was all I could say. Sitting back, I enjoyed the rest of the evening, a smile never leaving my face. At the end I approached the two elven lords, I had lost my shyness with Elrond. Seeing them I smiled and said, "It was very beautiful. Thankyou."  
  
Elrond stood and smiled, "It was our pleasure," he turned to Glorfindel, who had disappeared on him. Looking at me he asked, "Shall I escort you to your rooms milady?"  
  
"Yes, for tomorrow I have a long day ahead of me if I remember." I said. Elrond smiled, and took my arm, guiding me through the many halls. It felt good to home. Stopping in front of my door Elrond wished me a good night before leaving to his own rooms.  
  
Indeed the next day, and the following few, Nolwe found herself absorbed, working with Elrond. 'Why did I offer?' I asked myself countless times. Now I knew why Glorfindel and Arwen had those looks on their faces. Hearing a commotion outside, I went and looked out the window, to see what it was.  
  
Atanvardo chose that moment to look up, seeing his cousins head sticking out the window he shouted, "Nolwe!"  
  
Hearing my name, I looked down and saw what all the fuss had been about, and saw the twins had returned, with both Estel and Atanvardo. Hurrying down to meet them, I ran into Atanvardo, hugging him with all my might.  
  
"It is good to see you Nolwe, but is what the twins told me true? Is Calale being held against her will at Isengard?" Atanvardo asked, worried.  
  
Slowly I looked up into his eyes. Sighing I nodded my head. Atanvardo's arms dropped from around me, I could see he was upset. But then again who wouldn't be. "How?" he asked with a horse voice, tears in his eyes.  
  
I retold the story, and saw emotions flicker across his face. "Nolwe, Atanvardo! We are having a meeting in the library if you would like to attend?" Glorfindel called from the stairs, behind me.  
  
Atanvardo taking my hand pulled me at a fast pace down the halls, to the library. On entering we saw that we were the last to arrive. I took a seat near the window, but  
  
Atanvardo chose to stand next to me.  
  
Mithrandir spoke at length, about the happenings at Orthanc, and the ring.  
  
Estel asked, "So where is this Bilbo Baggins?"  
  
Elrond replied, "He is here in Rivendell, but what Saruman doesn't know is that the ring no longer resides with this hobbit, but with his nephew Frodo Baggins." Looking at Mithrandir, Elrond continued, "The reason we have called you here, apart from Calale being taken, was to ask you to go to Bree and lead Frodo here to Rivendell."  
  
Estel looked at his foster father, "Of course." Hearing silence he asked, "Is that all?, for I shall prepare to depart tomorrow."  
  
Elrond nodded his head, "Yes that is all," turning to Atanvardo he said, "Do you think you could handle going with Estel to Bree?"  
  
Atanvardo focused his eyes on Elrond and said, "Of course. I shall prepare as well then." But I could tell he waited for me.  
  
Mithrandir looked at Atanvardo for a moment before going on and saying, "I need to write some letters Elrond, if you can excuse me?"  
  
Elrond waved his hand in consent, and stood. Seeing the meeting was at an end, I asked, "Did you require my services at all today Elrond?"  
  
Elrond caught up in his thoughts said, "No Nolwe, please have the day off." His voice portraying that his mind was elsewhere.  
  
So I left, Atanvardo following. Grabbing my arm, he dragged me into what I presumed to be his room, while he was in Rivendell. Pushing me into the chair he asked angrily, "What are we going to do about Calale?"  
  
Sighing, I answered, "The ring is more important than Calale, Atanvardo," seeing him about to protest I held up a hand and continued, "If Sauron gets hold of the ring again, then the entire of middle earth will cease to exist."  
  
"Don't you love her?" he roared, having finally lost his temper.  
  
Shocked that he would suggest that, I stood up and said, "Of course I do, but would you have me chose one person, over thousands of others?" Silence hung in the air, tears falling. Calming down I said, "There is always hope that if the ring is destroyed Saruman will lose his power, then we can save Calale."  
  
Atanvardo went to his bed, and sat down, crying. Sitting down next to him, I held him, until he became weary. Tucking him in, he said, "Nolwe I love you."  
  
"I love you too Atanvardo," I responded. Kissing him on the forehead I left, him to rest. Outside I saw Glorfindel.  
  
"Your strength never seems to amaze me," he commented.  
  
Tired myself, I answered, "I have to be, my cousins look to me for help."  
  
Glorfindel frowned and asked, "and yourself, who to you look to?"  
  
I was stumped. I knew the answer, and said it before thinking, "I have no one." Surprised at what I had said, I left Glorfindel, and went to my own room.  
  
The days past, Atanvardo had left for Bree with Estel. A month after their departure found the first of many guests arriving. I had buried my concentration into helping Elrond organise the council, so I would not have to think about certain events, past, present or future. Any way on the bright side, spending time with Elrond allowed me to 'accidentally' glance at him occasionally, and I also had started to pick up on some things about him. Things that were usually hidden behind a mask. Something bothered him but what?  
  
"Nolwe I have sent Glorfindel in search of Estel, Atanvardo, and the hobbits." Elrond spoke up from behind me. Sitting up in my chair, I realised my back had become stiff from sitting hunched over the desk I worked at. Feeling hands massaging my shoulders I involuntarily leaned into their touch, before I opened my eyes. Elrond stared straight back at me. After awhile, the tension in my shoulders slowly faded away, and Elrond withdrew his hands. "Thankyou," was all I said.  
  
Elrond looked at Nolwe and replied, "I think you should take a break."  
  
I stood and looked out the window. I didn't want a break. If I had one that would mean I had time to think, wonder at what was happening. Feeling an hand on my arm, I turned and saw Elrond, "You can not run away from it forever Nolwe."  
  
I knew what he said was true but I felt so alone. As if reading my mind he said, "You are not alone, you can always tell me. I told you the same in Lothlorien, and I keep that promise."  
  
"You know the same goes for you Elrond." I spoke before thinking - again!  
  
Elrond stiffened, and a mask was in place like before. "I do not think you could understand."  
  
I was angered. "Understand what?" I asked, "What it is like to lose someone I love? To be alone and never find my soul mate? To carry a heavy burden?"  
  
I was shocked at Nolwe's outburst. She was absolutely right. Thinking about it I realised that we carried many of the same worries. Maybe Glorfindel had been right that day, a month ago. It was only a matter of time before she cracked, and Now it had happened. "I'm sorry," I said, unaccustomed to apologising, "I had never thought how similar our worries were, that haunt us."  
  
For some reason when he apologised it unlock something in me, and I burst into tears. I was going to leave, but I felt arms wrap around me, and Elrond's soothing voice say, "Hush, Uuma deladon't worry." Hearing those words though made me hug him back tighter.  
  
Finally my tears stopped, and I looked at Elrond's face. His eyes had darkened, but with something I could not identify. I touched his face, running my fingers down his cheek, hearing him suck in his breath I went to pull away but h captured my hand within his.  
  
When Nolwe ran her fingers down my face, my skin tingled were they made contact. I had to control myself. Drawing in a breath, she pulled her hand away, but I quickly grabbed it. Catching her eyes, I slowly kissed her palm. Sensing her shiver, I pulled her close, hugging her again.  
  
Elrond surprised me with the kiss, and my body reacted on its own accord. Bringing me close, I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers finding their way through his dark, long hair.  
  
When her fingers caressed my hair, I lost all my control that I had so painstakingly built up, and kissed her. It started out slowly, our lips barely touching, but moved into a heated passion quickly. Hearing her moan, I pulled back, but she held me closer, drawing me deeper.  
  
Eventually it had to end. Releasing her mouth I looked down at her, and could see her flush. Smiling inwardly I knew it had come to the time where I could finally tell her, "Nolwe I need to tell you something about your soul mate." The reaction I received was not what I expected. 


	15. 15

A Second Chance Chapter 15  
  
A/N: I am sooooo sorry that it took me several weeks to update my story. I have been sidetracked with work and university. I am on vacation for a week, so I will try to write as much as possible. Thankyou to the people who reviewed my story, and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
I do not own Lord of the Rings  
  
When Elrond said the word soul mate my first thought was, 'What had I been thinking?' Which was followed by, 'Kissing Elrond when I had a soul mate?' Stepping back from his arms, I turned and quickly left, leaving him standing in the library, bewildered.  
  
I ran to my room and cried my little heart out. 'Why does this hurt so much?' I asked myself. The answer was simple - I had somehow fallen in love with Elrond Peredhel. But the questions still went through my mind, 'What if he wasn't my soul mate? What should I do?'. I layed there thinking these thoughts over.  
  
Several hours, and many tears later, I decided that I should just forget about what had happened. 'It's better this way,' I continued to tell myself, 'This way if he is not your soul mate, then it will not hurt you more.'  
  
Elrond stood in his study three days later, Glorfindel had just crossed the river Bruinen, carrying the hobbit in his arms. Since the incident he hadn't seen Nolwe at all, and wondered why she ignored him. With a heavy heart he went to greet his friend.  
  
"Elrond come quickly, he has been stabbed with a Mordor blade," Glorfindel said, swiftly approaching.  
  
"Where is Estel and Atanvardo?" Elrond asked, looking around trying to find his foster son.  
  
"They are about two days walk behind, with the three other hobbits." Glorfindel said, while laying Frodo down, "I am amazed that he has made it this far, for surely if he was a man, he would be dead."  
  
Elrond studied the wound for a moment, and asked a servant to bring him some medical supplies. Laying his hand, on which he wore Vilya, he focussed his thoughts, "There is a piece of the blade still in him. Until I find it, I will not be able to heal him properly."  
  
Glorfindel stood haphazardly, looking at his friend, "I shall refresh myself and return."  
  
Elrond looked up from his work, to see a exhausted Glorfindel leaving the room. Over the next four days, Elrond focused his thoughts on the hobbit, and by now Estel's party had arrived. On the final day, Elrond finally found the sliver of metal, that ailed the hobbits recovery. Fixing the wound he stood, swaying a little.  
  
"Elrond you should look after yourself better." Glorfindel came in putting one of his hands on the elf lords shoulders to help steady him.  
  
Elrond was tired, "I will go rest, but I want you to come wake and talk to me in a few hours. There is much that needs to be organised."  
  
Glorfindel waved his hands in dismissal, "I will get Nolwe to do that, do not worry."  
  
At the mention of the elven lady Elrond's patience snapped, "No! I do not think she would appreciate being near me at the moment!"  
  
Glorfindel studied his friend before asking in a clam voice, "My friend, what has happened since I left you eight days ago?"  
  
Elrond looked at his friend, before leaving him there, wondering at what was going on.  
  
"Nolwe where have you been? I have been back for over a day now, and have tried finding you for almost the same length of time." Atanvardo chased his cousin down the hall.  
  
Hearing Atanvardo run after me, I stopped and waited for him. "What have you been doing while I was away?" he asked.  
  
"Well I have been helping organise for the council," I answered, "Yourself?"  
  
Atanvardo put a smile on his face, "I have being helping Estel lead four hobbits through the wild to Rivendell, not an experience I care to repeat. They are always hungry!"  
  
Smiling I hugged him and motioned him to walk beside me. "So can you tell me any of the news from the outside world?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"Well I could." Atanvardo started to say, but Glorfindel had come along, and looked immensely upset.  
  
Upon seeing me, the frown on his face deepened. 'He has spoke to Elrond,' I thought. Atanvardo asked, "Glorfindel is there something wrong?"  
  
Glorfindel looked at Atanvardo with a glare, before focusing his eyes on me, saying, "Atanvardo I wish to speak to your cousin on a matter." Seeing him about to protest he added, "in private."  
  
I looked at Glorfindel, and could see that he was not going to take no for an answer. Putting a hand on Atanvardo's shoulder, I said, "It is alright. Shall we talk later?, for I much would like to hear about these hobbits."  
  
Atanvardo relaxed a little before replying, "Later it shall be." And left leaving me alone with a very angry elf.  
  
The instant Atanvardo was out of sight Glorfindel dragged me down the corridor. Pushing me into a room, that was unused, he asked, "Would you like to inform me why Elrond seems to be upset, especially at the mention of your name?"  
  
I didn't want to say anything, but Glorfindel seeing my hesitancy, gave me a glare that could have killed. Sighing I retold the story, blushing at the appropriate parts. Glorfindel was silent until the end, "So you left because?"  
  
"What if he isn't my soul mate?" I asked in dispare.  
  
Glorfindel sat down in a chair. Tearfully I approached him, and asked, "Glorfindel what should I do?"  
  
Glorfindel's head snapped up, "Do you remember the night after you had been attacked, when I came and spoke to you?"  
  
Remembering the night in question I said, "Yes you told me that my soul mate knew who I was, and that only four other people knew apart from yourself."  
  
Glorfindel nodded his head, and asked, "and who are those four people Nolwe?"  
  
"They are Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen and Elrond." Finishing the sentence, realisation hit me, gulping I asked, "It's Elrond isn't it?"  
  
Glorfindel stood and said, confirming my thoughts, "Elrond is your soul mate."  
  
If I thought my life couldn't get any worse it had. Feeling weak in the knees, I sank down into the chair, that Glorfindel had previously occupied. "What have I done?" I asked in a whispered voice, more to myself than to Glorfindel.  
  
"You should go to him Nolwe, I fear that he is in a bad way." Glorfindel spoke up, pulling me to my feet, "and I think not much longer, and so shall you be."  
  
Remembering the words of Manwe, I realised I could easily lose Elrond. Fresh tears came to my eyes, and I asked Glorfindel, "Will you take me to him?"  
  
Glorfindel took my hand, and lead me to Elrond's rooms. Not giving me a chance, he knocked once, before opening the door, and shoving me inside. Surprised I saw Elrond outside watering his plants again, his back towards me.  
  
"Yes Glorfindel, what is it?" Elrond asked without looking.  
  
"He wants to see us happy," was the answer I gave, startling Elrond.  
  
Turning around he approached me, and said in a tight voice, "Well I guess he will have to keep on waiting then." And he went to open the door.  
  
"Wait!" I cried out. Seeing him stop, I whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, and I was scared because." my voice faltered.  
  
"Because?" Elrond asked, facing me now.  
  
"I realised that I had fallen in love with you," I replied, looking into his eyes. Seeing nothing, I gave up hope. Looking down, I didn't see him approach, till he stood right in front of me.  
  
Raising my chin with his hands, he asked with a broken voice, "Why? I was going to tell you then, that I was your soul mate."  
  
I really started to cry at that, "Because I feared that you weren't, so I fled, and avoided you, so I wouldn't have to face you in case you weren't." I choked out.  
  
Elrond's arms wrapped around me, and I found myself, gripping onto him, as if my life depended on it. Sighing I buried my head into his shoulder, breathing in the smell of the woods off his hair. "Amin mela lleI love you" he whispered softly into my ear. Titling my head back, I looked at him, his eyes burning with unseen passion.  
  
I brought my face closer, and our lips meet. The emotions were not like the first time, but something deeper, reaching to our very souls. My knees became weaker, and Elrond held me tighter, only releasing from the kiss when we both needed more air.  
  
***  
  
'So the silly fool has finally figured it out.' Calale thought to herself. Storming down the hall, she slammed open the door, and approached the white wizard. "I have news."  
  
"Yes?" Saruman prompted  
  
"Elrond has the ring at Rivendell." She said smiling.  
  
Saruman frowned. "What else do you have to say?"  
  
"I see a party leaving Rivendell, the ring shall go with them. They try to cross the High Pass." Calale gleefully replied.  
  
Saruman did not know this. Waving his hand in dismissal, Calale left him to his own devices. 'You will not fool me Gandalf.' He thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
"So what shall we do now?" I asked Elrond, once we had gathered ourselves.  
  
"Well I should check on the hobbit. You can wait here or go get ready for the feast." Elrond replied, while stroking his fingers through my hair.  
  
"Feast?" I enquired, leaning into Elrond.  
  
"Yes, to celebrate the coming together of many races." Elrond said, cryptically adding, "In other words, to cover having a secret council."  
  
I knew what he spoke of, but I didn't want to discuss that right at this moment. Like all good things though it had to come to an end, when Elrond's sons barged through the door, followed by a rather anxious Glorfindel.  
  
"Father what is the meaning of this?" Elrohir would have continued, had Elladan not nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.  
  
Releasing his hold on me, but taking my hand Elrond asked his sons, "Might I enquire what is going on?" raising an eyebrow he asked, "Glorfindel?"  
  
Glorfindel looked at the floor before sheepishly saying, "I thought that you two could use some time to discuss certain things, so I did no allow the twins to enter."  
  
Elrond turned to his sons, who still had their eyes fixed on our hands. Realising that they had been caught staring, Elrohir asked, "So what is going on here? father?"  
  
Elrond squeezed my hand before replying, "Well I guess I should tell you now that we are in love with Nolwe and that is why you see her here now, but why are you here my sons?"  
  
Elladan nodded, a smile coming to his face. Remembering that his father had asked him a question, he replied, "We have brought news of a bands of orcs making their way towards Rivendell. Ours scouts said they number at least fifty."  
  
Glorfindel suddenly stood up straight, taking a commanding lead, "When and where were the foul creatures sighted?"  
  
Elrohir turned to the commander of Rivendell's army, and said, "They were seen about two days ago, coming from near the mines of Moria Glorfindel."  
  
Elrond thought on the matter, and I wondered why this was happening. 'How would Sauron know about the ring being in Rivendell?' and thinking this I knew it had been Calale who had told him.  
  
Elrond brought his gaze upon me and asked, "Anything you would like to add?"  
  
Slowly I began to say, "Calale must have told him about the ring being here, and so Saruman has sent a small band of orcs."  
  
Elrond frowned, "Why would he send a small band of orcs, if he knows that I can easily defeat him?" Elrond asked aloud to the room. Thinking a little more he said, "No there is something else, although what I am unsure." Turning to Glorfindel he said, "Send out some more scouts, and see if they can gather some information on why these orcs are coming here, if indeed they are."  
  
Glorfindel bowed, before leaving the room. Elrohir and Elladan went to leave as well, but Elrond spoke up, "I do not want you two to leave with the scouting party, there is a feast here tonight, and tomorrow a council, in which I would like the pair of you to attend."  
  
Elladan nodded, and asked, "Were is Arwen for there is much I would like to talk to her about. Anyway were Arwen in, so is Estel."  
  
Elrond smiled at this and said, "You may go, but please do not tell your sister about Nolwe and myself just yet."  
  
The twins smiled, and said their farewells, leaving us alone again. I turned to look at Elrond, worried about this new predicament. "What are you going to do if Rivendell is there destination?" I asked him.  
  
"Hush Melaminmy love, I do not think that they are here to wage war with us. That would be very foolish on their side. Promise me thought that while they are nearby, that you will not go on any long rides by yourself?" Elrond asked, taking me into his arms and hugging me.  
  
"I promise A'maelaminmy beloved." I answered returning the hug. Pulling away I said, "I shall see you at the feast tonight?"  
  
Elrond kissed my forehead and said, "I shall meet you at your room and escort you there Arwenaminmy lady."  
  
Smiling I left Elrond to sort out the problems of Rivendell, while I went in search of my cousin. There was much to talk about. 


End file.
